A Forgotten Memory
by LadyRiona
Summary: This story takes a span of about six months and some, but very timecondensed. Ed and Al find out about an older sister they don't really remember. She brings both pain and joy into their lives. More info inside.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction, but I _have_ seen the entire series. Just a few quick notes: my stories do not follow the original plotline perfectly, so purists, please don't read it if you have a problem with one fact changed; if you don't like it, don't read it, please! Do not flame just because you don't like it! If you have a lot of information that is labeled as "constructive criticism," please email it to me. I am open for stuff like that. If you DO want to flame me, then email it to me! Anyway...please R/R if you like. Don't if you don't, simple as that. Also, this story happens after episode fifteen or sixteen. Spoilers for fifteen and also for episode four, strangely, but ina much later chapter. Anyway, I just wanted to say when it happened. Also, it's just a mix of a lot of genres, but angst fit it best.**

"A Forgotten Memory"  
Prologue  
By: LadyRiona

"Didn't you care? Didn't you care about me and Al?"

Those words stopped whatever retort was working in her mind. His words were so full of hate and loathing. Was it possible to hate someone so quickly after seeing them for the first time in years? She guessed so from Ed's actions and words towards her. But she refused to let her hurt show to him. The last thing she would let Ed see was her tears and the distress in her eyes. So she mustered up all she could to reply.

"I did care, Edward, I still do." God help her, her voice was shaky. She opened her mouth to speak more, but Ed cut her off.

"Then why didn't you come back to us? Why didn't you come when you heard about Mom's death?" he shouted at her.

Her vision blurred. No matter how much she tried to keep the tears from coming, the stinging in her eyes only increased. "I wanted to," she said unsteadily.

"Why?" The distaste and abhorrence in his voice devastated her, tearing at her soul.

But why hadn't she come? Other than she hadn't cared then, why? If she told Ed that it hadn't bothered her, he would never forgive her. There were other reasons. She really had cared about that. She had only convinced herself otherwise. What were those other reasons? What were they?

"I was afraid, Edward," she whispered. She looked up at him through her teary eyes and pushed her blond hair back with a shaky hand. "I was afraid of coming back and no one would be here. I was afraid that no one would welcome me." He started to say her name, but she cut him off. "I was afraid you would hate me for leaving you, but you hate me now just for coming back."

Ed sighed audibly. He walked over to her and put his arms around her, one flesh, and one metal. Luckily, she was his height so it wasn't too awkward, but she could still feel his stiffness and unfamiliarity of the action.

"I don't hate you," he told her quietly.

She cleared her throat a little so she wouldn't sound too pitiful when she spoke. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry." She returned the embrace and leaned her head on his shoulder. Something told her to look up, though, so she did. Immediately upon doing so, it was purely her reflexes that reacted.

Before the thought occurred, she had pushed Ed out of the way and taken the bullet. She jerked when the hot metal came in contact with her stomach. Unusual warmth washed over her, starting from the pit of her belly. Things became hazy. Ed's cry sounded a little distant, and the clank of Al's armored body was merely a quiet creak to her ears. Her mind was blank. What happened?

She fell to her knees and touched her stomach. There was a dull ache there. When she brought her fingers back to her line of vision, her fingertips were coated in warm blood. A panicked chill quickly replaced that warm feeling from only a few seconds ago. Her hands began to shake violently before her. Everything else blurred away as the moment set in.

Someone had tried to kill Ed. She'd shoved him out of the way on instinct. She'd taken the bullet in her stomach. She was going to die.

Then her surroundings came back to her in one sudden slap. Her cheek stung where Ed's flesh and bone hand had flown across it. She blinked a few times and touched her face. He was kneeling before her, shouting. How long had he been there?

"Can you hear me?" he asked her loudly, desperately. She responded with a faint nod.

"Brother, what happened?" Al asked.

Ed ignored his question. "Go get Auntie and Winry, now," he ordered. Al hesitated a moment, but ran back into the house. He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. "Why did you do that?" Was he beginning to cry?

She swallowed hard. It hurt to so badly now. She lifted her hand to Ed's cheek and smiled. "I love you, Brother," she whispered. After that, everything faded into nothing as consciousness left her.

* * *

**Yes, short prologue. But fear not! The later chapters will be really long! But they won't drag. I don't have it in me to drag things on. And you see that little button down there? It says "Go" and beside it is a purple/lavender bar that says "submit review." nods enthusiastically Okay, I will shut up and let you go on with your life. **

LadyRiona


	2. Chapter 1: Reports

**Disclaimer: Do not own FMA.**

A/N: Beginning of the shortening of chapters...

**Chapter 1: Reports**

Ed sat up in his bed, gasping for breath. His left arm was shaking, but he didn't feel any movement in his right. His heart was thudding against his chest. The breeze coming through the open window hit him in the face and woke him up fully. Why had Al left the window open again? Ed swung his legs off the side of the bed and leaned his face against his hands, groaning a little.

How many times had he dreamt that? How often had he seen her face while he slept? The guilt that plagued him was so great still; it was hard for him to sleep. But it hadn't been his fault, really! She was an independent girl, he knew from that alone. Even if he'd had a choice in the matter, he wouldn't have been able to change her mind from taking that bullet for him.

_For him._

That was why he was so guilty. That bullet had been meant for him. If it hadn't been for her, Ed would probably be dead now, or paralyzed. Countless times he'd replayed those few minutes in his head, thinking about what it would have been like had _he_ been hit, instead. They were the same height, and it hit her in the upper abdomen. Making himself think about it again, as punishment, he could imagine the pain in his mid-back, where he _should_ have been shot.

Punishment.

Yes, he was punishing himself. If he had been more alert and hadn't let his guard down, then he would have sensed that other presence. It had been his fault in so many ways that she had been taken away from him. Time and again, Winry had tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault; that it was just the way she had chosen to go. Ed hadn't listened. It was his fault she had been taken and he refused to believe otherwise.

But it didn't follow the Law of Equivalent Trade! She had been taken from him, just like his arm and leg, but what had he been given in return? For his leg, he had been given that thing he'd transmuted with Al. For his arm had been Al's soul, transfixed into that armor. But for her, what did he have? Grief, shame, and self-hate. But none of those were equal to her! What else had he gotten in return?

"What else?" he said angrily to the wall. "What else did I get?"

"Brother?" Al asked from the other side of the room.

Ed took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes, Al?" he replied evenly.

"Are you thinking about her again?" the younger boy asked.

The eldest—no, second eldest—laid back down onto his bed. "Yeah." He let out long sigh. "Don't mind me, Al," he said softly. "I'll be fine." A yawn escaped.

"Good night, brother," Al murmured, but Ed was already asleep again.

Isabel stared out the window lifelessly. Why? That was the only thought, the only thing that processed in her mind. Why had things ended up like this? Just as she had been given another shot at happiness, it had been taken away ruthlessly. Her happiness and her brothers both, all in one fell swoop. Why hadn't she been permitted to go back to them? It had been six months since they'd been reunited for six hours. Why did she have to live in a mental health facility? She hadn't done anything wrong, and she was sure she wasn't crazy.

"You're answering your own questions again, Isabel," her psychiatrist said.

She spared him a quick glance then gazed back out at the rain. She didn't care. She didn't care about this place. She wished it would just burn down and turn to cinders. She just wanted to get back to her brothers. What were they doing now? Did they even care that she had "died?" Did they think about her still? Or had they forgotten her that day to go on living their previous life? Were they depressed because their elder sister had been taken away from them again?

"The only way you'll ever get out of here is if you start talking to us, Isabel," the man, who was shorter than Ed, told her. "Now, what's on your mind?"

She ignored him. Why did he even try? He knew she wouldn't say anything to him. She hadn't spoken one word since she'd woken up in the building. She'd written plenty of things in a journal, but the psychiatrists read it so she never put too much detail in them. No sense in them getting under her skin and knowing what she was thinking.

In fact, if they knew how much she thought about using her alchemy to get out of that place, they'd probably have her on so many medications she couldn't tell which end was up. So she left everything about alchemy out of her journal. Mainly, she wrote about how much she hated the food there, and what the other people in her wing talked about. Nothing of great importance.

"Very well, your hour is up anyway." The man stood up and closed the very nearly empty folder. "Tomorrow afternoon, I want progress. Don't make us have to influence you to speak."

That was an empty threat. They would never do anything to her that involved taking her hands out of the stockholders. One second out of them would be their demise. On her wrists were tattoos that allowed her to perform alchemy without drawing a circle. Lucky for her all the doctors were too stupid to think of removing them. Or were they smart for not even attempting?

Isabel was led out into the hall and then escorted back to her room. There, she was under heavy surveillance. Her walls were made out of a material that resisted any marking at all. There were guards watching her to know if she would try to perform something on the walls or the bed. She had no surfaces in her room except for her bed. Even then, there was no way she could form a transmutation circle. Maybe they were smarter than she gave them credit for. They'd covered all the bases of keeping an alchemist from using their ability.

She was tired. For the past few nights, she hadn't slept. She hadn't allowed herself the luxury of sleeping. Not while there was a chance of escape. There was a military official coming soon for some reason. The people working in the ward would be too flustered to notice what she drew during her journal entry. If she had enough time, then she could transmute the bonds over her wrists to something easy to break. Then, she'd do as she pleased.

What she wanted to do was get out of this ward and find her way back to Rizenbul to find her brothers. She'd stop at nothing to do that. God help whatever stood in her way.

There was a knock on her door. She said nothing still. Let them think she was asleep. Better yet, let them think she was dead. Then they might just throw her out into the street. Yeah, that'd be good. A smooth getaway. That was just what she needed. Or maybe they'd just start leaving her alone when it wasn't time for a meal or an appointment.

"Miss Elric, you have a guest," the guard outside her door said.

A guest? She sat up in her bed, alert. She placed her hands on her thighs and watched as the door opened. It creaked on its hinges as the gap slowly widened. The clicking of booted feet echoed in her empty room. The blue pants looked so familiar she could gag. Her eyes trailed up to a face. His black hair was messily cut and scattered everywhere. The dark depths of his eyes pierced her. But what made her lose the gasp in her throat was his scowl.

God, he was good at that.

She couldn't believe who it was.

"Edward?" Winry stepped out onto the balcony and saw Edward leaning on the rail. The wind ruffled his unkempt hair and blew it in his eyes, but he didn't seem to mind. "I brought you something to drink." She held out a cup.

It took a moment for life to come back to Edward but he finally looked at her. "Thanks," he murmured and took the glass. He didn't drink, though, only held the mug between his palms and continued to stare at the sunset. The sky looked almost exactly how it had that day, six months ago to the day. There were purple, pink, and orange clouds lazing about in the horizon. The sun was just dipping below some hills in the distance and was blood red. It reminded him of Isabel's blood staining his shirt as he'd carried her into the house.

Winry stood next to him and leaned on the rail as well. "So," she murmured.

After Isabel had asked him to forgive her, Ed had picked her up and ran inside. He met Al, Auntie, and Winry at the door. Auntie had immediately turned to phone for someone to pick Isabel up and drive her to the hospital. Ed had told them there wasn't enough time and turned around. He'd started running towards the town. He would make it in time, much quicker than it took for someone to drive to the house and then drive back.

But tears had blinding his vision. About twenty meters from the house, he'd stumbled, but Al had helped him stay afoot. Ed hadn't even noticed his brother running beside him. When they'd reached the hospital and demanded that someone see Isabel that second, the doctor had taken her back. Alone in the almost empty waiting room, Ed had stood facing a window. His mind had been assaulted with thoughts and reasons why. Not one had satisfied him.

Why had she been taken away from him so soon! "Why?" he asked the air.

"What?"

Ed looked down at his cup and shook his head. "Nothing. Forget it," he mumbled.

"You know, you need to start thinking more about what you're doing to yourself, Edward Elric! You've been so depressed lately that you've lost weight! You're even more of a bean now!" Winry yelled. No response to the word "bean." She sighed. "Edward, it was six months ago. You need to get over it."

Very carefully, Ed set the cup on the edge of the rail. He turned a steely glare on Winry. "She was my sister, Winry. I hadn't seen her for nine years. We only saw each other for less than six hours before someone killed her right in front of me! I don't even know who did it!" he said harshly.

Winry took a couple steps back. "Edward—"

"My sister was taken from me by a stranger like that and you want me to forget her?" He took a few deep breaths, but his shoulders began to shake. "It was my fault, too," he murmured. "It was all my fault she was killed. If I had been paying more attention to what was around us, then she might still be alive. But I was more focused on my fury than the person only a few yards away." Ed turned back to the rail and looked down at the contents of the cup. He vaguely registered the sound of an engine approaching.

"Ed, I didn't know you—"

"Forget it, Winry," he growled.

"But—"

"I said forget it!" he shouted and knocked the cup off the rail. It hit the ground with a shattering crash. Ed focused on it finally and then saw a familiar form looked back up at him.

"Winry-san, does he normally greet guests like that?" Major Armstrong asked.

Winry shrugged and left. Edward scowled again. He would have scowled at the ground, but he couldn't see anything for the tears in his eyes. Finally, someone else knew the truth of what he felt, but he was too proud to admit he wanted help to deal with it. He didn't want Winry to get more involved in this than she should. He couldn't take it if something happened to her, too.

"Edward-kun," Armstrong said when he came outside again. Ed ignored him. "I have news for you from Colonel Mustang."

"Great," Ed mumbled. More mocking remarks about his absence, probably. The man never seemed to know when to stop. One of these days, he was going to get a beating from Ed that would scar him for life.

"You may want to sit down somewhere," Armstrong advised sagely before saying more.

Ed continued standing, but he turned to face the Major. "Go on. Let me know what Colonel Mustang wants to mock me about now."

Armstrong shook his head. " 'There is a chance your sister is alive'," he quoted. " 'I'm going to confirm that now.' " Edward looked at Major Armstrong in shock before he fell back onto the floor. " 'Report to Eastern Headquarters as soon as possible. And Edward? Don't fall.' "

He couldn't believe it. Isabel was possibly alive? Where had Colonel Mustang heard that? Edward had been there when they'd proclaimed her death. He'd seen her pale form, touched her cold skin. He'd denied the papers to allow the government to take her body. He'd wanted her to be cremated and have her ashes buried near their old house so she would always be there. _He'd_ been the one to bury her remains! And now he was hearing there was a possibility of her still being alive?

"What kind of sick joke is this, Major?" he demanded from his spot on the ground still. "Because if it's the colonel being a jerk, then he's going to regret this!"

Armstrong looked down at Ed understandingly. "This isn't a joke. I saw the reports myself."

"R-Reports?"

"There are records of an Isabel Elric in a Dublith City Psychiatric Ward. Why they were holding her there, we don't know yet. But it probably has something to do with the people after you." Armstrong folded his beefy arms over his equally beefy chest. "I suppose you'll want to read them yourself."

"Where are they?" Edward finally stood up and glared at Armstrong. "Where are the reports?" he asked angrily.

Al had come out just then and looked a little taken aback by the tone in Edward's voice. "Brother?"

"I don't have the papers, Edward," Armstrong said apologetically.

"Where are they, then?" the Full Metal Alchemist yelled. He appeared to be on the verge of hysteria.

Armstrong inwardly smirked at the reaction he would receive for the answer. "Eastern Headquarters."

Edward's jaw dropped as the realization came quickly. "That—He—"

"Colonel Mustang knew that if you had all the facts now that you would go to Dublith by yourself. He wanted to talk to you in East City, so he made me leave the papers there," Armstrong explained. "There's a train that leaves tomorrow morning for East City that we can take if you like."

He shook his head vigorously. "Now. We go now," Ed growled. "Come on, Al!" He headed inside, passed Al, passed Auntie, and passed a very teary Winry. He spared her a quick glance before he stomped to his room. Aware of Armstrong and Al following him, he began shoving clothes into his suitcase. There had to be a train leaving very soon for East City. If not, then they would walk to the next station. He couldn't just sit and wait around for something.

"Brother," Al said from beside him. "Are you sure we should leave now?"

"Alphonse," Armstrong said from the door. "Colonel Mustang has found documents of an Isabel Elric in Dublith City Psychiatric Ward."

Al looked at Armstrong, then at Ed, and then back at the Major. "But Isabel died, Major. She was burned and I watched Brother bury her ashes," Al pleaded. He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Armstrong.

"Al," Ed said lowly. "This is a second chance, a possibility of getting Isabel back again. I don't want to pass it up, even if it is a hunch. What if she really is alive and we ignored this? I would never forgive myself, Al."

There was a moment of silence before Al nodded. "All right. But don't you think we would wait—"

"No! We need to go now to East City. I want to find out as soon as possible."

It was he, come to rescue her. Right?

"Colonel Mustang?" the guard outside the door began. "She hasn't said a word s—"

"I know," Mustang snapped.

"And she's under high surveillance b—"

"I know! Leave us," he growled. After the guard finally understood that Mustang knew what he was up against, the door clicked shut quietly. When Mustang looked at Isabel finally, he shook his head and muttered a few choice words about the guards. He walked over to her and looked down at the girl.

She couldn't believe it. Her existence was known to the outside world? Did Ed know? Did he care? What about Al? Even though they hadn't spent as much time together, he was still her younger brother. Isabel missed them both sorely. How she'd been able to stay away from them for so long was beyond her now. But what did the colonel have to do with her? Well, besides those years in her past she would rather forget.

"Do you know why you're here?" Mustang asked. When she only stared, he added, "Anything you tell me will not leave my confidence." Isabel pointedly looked around the room. In every corner were cameras. "Very well, then. Nod or shake your head for yes or no. I repeat: do you know why you're here?"

Isabel thought a moment then shook her head.

"Do you know how long you've been here?"

She nodded.

Mustang pulled out a small notebook and scribbled something. "Do you remember what happened before you were here?"

She winced. _All too well_, she thought. With a little bit of a nod, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Mustang was still questioning her, but she was only listening with half an ear. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment. It was back at the day she'd seen her brothers again for the first time in years. She'd been so happy to be with them again, despite the obvious hurt and frustration Edward had felt. Al didn't seem to remember much of her, though. The more Isabel thought about it, the more she felt like crying. She couldn't help the first few tears that spilled over her cheeks. Finally, the colonel asked her a question that caught her full attention.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked. If it had been in her to speak, Isabel would have pledged life and limb if he could get her out of this place.

Silently, with tears streaming down her cheeks, Isabel nodded. He had no idea how much she would like that.

_How soon?_ her mind screamed. She wanted to ask so badly. Her mouth formed the shape of the words, but no sound. The colonel seemed to notice her attempt to speak and waited patiently. '_Come on, you can do it. You can ask. It isn't so hard,_' she told herself.

When Mustang felt like she wouldn't say anything, he nodded and started to leave. From the time he crossed the room from her bed to the door, Isabel was building up the energy to speak. Just as his hand was on the doorknob, she felt something within her change, like a switch had suddenly been hit. She squeaked when she tried to speak first. Colonel Mustang turned around in surprise but stifled it easily. Isabel cleared her throat and spoke for the first time in six months.

"How soon can you get me out?" she asked quietly.

Either Mustang was thinking or he was taken aback in shock since he didn't say anything for a few moments. Finally, he said, "As soon as I can get permission, Isabel-chan," he told her confidently.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." And he left, left her alone in her room. Even though the time that he could gain permission might be a long while, she was very glad to have the prospect of getting out of this psych ward.

A wave of fatigue washed over her. Even though it would be mealtime soon, she lay down on her bed again and stared up at the ceiling. Just as blessed sleep was about to claim her, a thought reached her.

What if Mustang was lying?

Before she could answer for herself, she rolled over and fell into slumber.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

A/N: Revamping, woo!

Chapter 2: Memories

Edward stared out the window. His leg was bouncing anxiously. He knew it was about to drive Winry insane; her expression alone was enough for him to tell. He didn't care, though. He had too much nervous energy at the moment. How else would he expel it on a train? He'd tried to walk around, but a guard had told him to return to his seat. He'd tried sleeping, but that had only resulted in tossing and turning on the seat. Winry had spoken her mind so many times about him "just calming down and things would be easier" he was about to jump off the train and walk the rest of the way to East City.

They were almost there. They'd been on the train for almost the entire three days, and there was only a few hours left. Ed hoped he'd last that long. If his nerves didn't kill him first, then Winry and Al certainly would. But thankfully Winry was sleeping. Al was just watching Ed carefully.

"Brother, how much longer?" Al asked.

Ed smiled a bit. So his little brother was just as anxious. "About three more hours, Al," Ed replied softly.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to yell at Al that often. The only times they ever fought was over a big ordeal or, as Al would put it, Ed tried to do something stupid and nearly killed himself. Just like six months ago, with Scar and the initial reason they'd gone back to Rizenbul. Ed constantly had to check his attitude so he wouldn't shout at his brother. No matter how often they annoyed each other, or didn't agree with what the other did, they tried their hardest not to fight. For the longest time, Ed had believed they only had each other.

But now they had Isabel, too.

Secretly, Ed was indebted to Scar. He would never admit it to anyone but himself, even under pain of death. If Scar hadn't damaged Al's armor or destroyed Ed's arm, then they probably would have missed the chance to ever see Isabel again. It had been Al, after all, to remember her first. Ed had been about to dismiss her as a crazy drifter, despite the alarms going off that he knew her. When he had finally realized who she was, he had been terribly angry.

Ed allowed himself to indulge in the memory thoroughly for the remaining hours of the train ride.

It was only a few hours after his arm and leg had been reinserted. He was still cringing from the pain it had caused him. He knew he would have to go outside and fix Al soon, but he was just hurting so badly. Would he ever get used to this pain? He hoped he wouldn't have enough time to. They would find the Philosopher's Stone and get their bodies back. That's why they had had to come back home, right? Just a minor side trip to ensure their ability to find it, that's all.

About an hour later, Ed had gone outside to repair Al's armor. His arm and leg still hurt, but things had to be done. This was one of those things that Ed would feel worse about if he didn't get around to it as soon as possible. Major Armstrong had laid out the remainder of Al's body and all of his parts. Just as Ed had finished the transmutation and Al was checking himself over, he looked up past his brother.

"Brother, that girl looks familiar," Al said. He had been having troubles with his memories lately, but for some reason this person stood out to him.

She was running towards them, waving frantically. Her white jacket was blowing in the wind behind her. It should have hindered her, but she kept running. Ed looked at her strangely before dismissing her.

"She's probably just some lunatic, Al. Ignore her." Ed turned back around and looked at the house. Something was nagging him, too.

"Brother, she's calling your name." Al sounded a little uneasy.

Indeed, the girl was calling Edward's name. Ed turned around again and waited for her to reach them. When she did, she bent with her hands on her thighs and gasped for breath. When she had regained her wind, she looked up at Edward hopefully.

She was older. He could tell that much. But she didn't seem much taller than he was, if any. Finally someone he didn't have to look up at so he could yell. But she seemed so familiar. Her hair was a soft golden blond bound back in a ponytail. She looked fairly strong, for a girl. But her eyes were what captivated him. They were so familiar. They were…they were his eyes!

"Edward, I'm so glad to see you again!" she said breathlessly. When she reached out to touch his arm, he jumped back. Who was she?

"Who are you?" he repeated himself.

She looked momentarily stunned. "Edward, it's me, Isabel," the strange girl said.

She couldn't have been much older than Ed. She looked maybe sixteen or seventeen. But how would he remember her? Who on earth was this girl?

"Brother…" Al murmured from behind him.

The girl blinked a little bit and nodded. With a sudden change in attitude and disposition, she said, "By the way, does the old woman who makes auto-mail still live here?"

Confused, Ed nodded. Was that a bad idea? "Yeah, she's in the house. Major, would you walk her there?" he requested. Mentally, he was telling the Major to be careful. It showed in his voice and eyes. Ed saw the caution that Armstrong walked with as he led the girl back to the house.

"Who was that, Brother?" Al asked when they were out of earshot.

"I don't know, Al. But for some reason, she seems so familiar." Ed sighed.

They were silent a moment, but Al spoke up again. "Her eyes were the same as yours," he murmured.

Ed growled. "It's probably just a coincidence. Do you really think I'm the only one with gold eyes?" he asked haughtily. "Maybe, but there's always a chance." He clasped his hands behind his head in his usual arrogant pose. It would have fooled anyone, but he lacked his usual pride at the moment. That encounter had unnerved him a little.

"I feel like I know that girl." Al sighed. "What about you, Brother?"

Again, Ed growled. "Yeah. But it's probably just some weird moment. We're both tired," he excused. "Let's go inside and see if Auntie has some food ready."

But when they went inside, a very unexpected sight greeted them. Auntie Pinako was serving stew, like she always did, but she seemed to be glowing. The girl, Isabel she'd called herself, was sitting at the table, smiling widely and chattering on like she knew Auntie.

"But they don't remember me," she finished with a frown.

"Well," Auntie began when Ed and Al came and sat, "those boys have a lot on their minds. Sometimes they just don't remember things."

Ed spoke up first, being the brave one he normally was. "Auntie, what are you talking about?" Immediately, he felt the sudden pain of the soup ladle whacking the back of his head. He immediately rubbed the sore spot and scowled at the table. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Shame on you for not remembering you sister," Auntie said condescendingly.

Al, Ed, and Winry even all looked from Isabel, to Auntie, and then back to Isabel. "W-What?"

Isabel poked at a potato in her stew. "It's all right. I did leave when we were all young, so it's probably natural you don't remember me," she was saying quietly.

Auntie shook her head. "Nonsense! Shorty should remember you perfectly! You were always telling him what to do and picking on his height," she said and served Ed and Al finally.

Ed glowered at Auntie Pinako. "Don't call me short," he growled. "And she's not much taller than me." When he looked up at Isabel, though, their eyes met. Suddenly things came flooding back.

He was seven again, and he and Al were planning to go to the riverbank and cause some sort of mischief. Isabel had been there, telling him not to and that he would get in trouble. He'd ignored her and he _had_ gotten in very big trouble. Another time, they were all performing an alchemical experiment on a tree and some rocks to make a catapult. They had gotten their catapult, but it had also gotten Ed a good-sized bump on the back of his head from a rock.

Other memories came back to him. Where were they coming from? Why hadn't he ever thought of them in the past? How come he only remembered her now? There were plenty of times that he and Al had reminisced back to their younger days, just to keep things happy. There had been no memories between either of them about Isabel.

"So he remembers?" Auntie chuckled.

Oh, he remembered all right. The memory of Isabel leaving them was becoming fresh in his mind. She had left them when they had been six, seven, and eight. Where had Isabel gone? Why had she left? It had been a sudden thing. One day they were all planning to grow up together, and the next Isabel had left them to do her own thing. At age eight? How could someone decide something like that at such a young age? Something had to have happened to cause her to leave…

But she had left them without a backward glance or a second thought. Nine years later, she was back again. They hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of her, heard no word, and she came back expecting open arms?

"Sorry to disappoint," he said aloud, standing.

"Brother."

"But I'm not hungry." Ed pushed the bowl back and ran outside. He didn't care if they knew he was upset. She had left them ruthlessly. She hadn't cared to write them later on and explain why.

------------------

Colonel Mustang drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently. It had been almost three days since he'd been granted permission extract Isabel from Dublith City's clutches. Why they'd even been keeping her a secret was beyond him. But now, she was sitting on the couch in the joint offices he shared with his subordinates. Havoc was leaning on his desk, smoking. Fury was doing some form of paperwork. The others were out, though.

It'd been only a couple hours since his return to Eastern Headquarters. No one had noticed Isabel walking beside him with her head down, afraid to look at anybody? It certainly seemed that way. No one had commented on her at all, much less taken notice of her. What was it with these people that strove to be invisible and succeeded so perfectly? Isabel surely was one, and was doing very well at not being seen.

Just as he was about to address her, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked in with Black Hayate in tow. Maybe she would notice Isabel. That woman never missed anything. But she walked right passed Isabel and straight to Mustang's desk. She slapped down a folder with a little more force than needed, causing everyone in the room to look up, even Isabel.

"What were you doing in Dublith?" Hawkeye asked heatedly.

If she had the folder, then didn't she know? Isabel's dispatch from Dublith and arrival in East City should have been recorded. But Mustang sat up in his chair and looked at her evenly. "Rescuing someone in need," he told her, gesturing to Isabel.

"Wha…?" Hawkeye, Fury, and Havoc followed his indication and finally saw Isabel.

"When did she get here?" Havoc asked, shocked. Fury just stared in confusion. Hawkeye seemed at a little bit of a loss, but still frustrated.

"She's been here for…five hours, and no one has noticed her?" Mustang said, bored. They shook their heads. "Well, this is Isabel Elric, Edward and Alphonse Elric's—"

"Sister?" Hawkeye finished for him. "I thought she had died?"

Isabel strove to become invisible once more. Mustang smiled inwardly at her shyness. She was such a contrast from Edward. She was even shyer than Alphonse, if that was possible. But the colonel spoke up, drawing the attention away from her momentarily. "Hawkeye, I went to Dublith alone to retrieve her. I came across some papers one day from Dublith City Psychiatric Ward—"

"Psychiatric Ward?" Fury and Havoc looked at Isabel, who shied away again, staring at her lap.

"—about her existence," Mustang went on, nodding. "You all know that the Elric brothers have been out of commission for a while because of her abrupt, and supposed death. Well, after Major Armstrong…convinced me to look into it, I found it was true. I requested from the Fuhrer to have her released so we might have Full Metal back."

"But what was she doing in a mental health facility?" Hawkeye asked.

Mustang cleared his throat and looked at Isabel. "That is yet to be determined," he said gruffly. Isabel's cheeks colored when the gazes were once more placed on her. "She has refused to talk since she had been at the ward. It seems old habits die hard."

Hawkeye nodded. "Well, the Elric brothers probably won't get here for another few hours. Do you expect her to just sit in here while you _work_?" she asked, enunciating the word since they all knew Mustang procrastinated for as long as possible, and then complained when he was actually working.

"She doesn't seem to mind at the moment." He looked at Isabel, who was avoiding everyone's gazes.

Hawkeye suddenly straightened and saluted. "Requesting permission to look after Isabel Elric until her brothers arrive, sir!" she said mechanically. She looked passed Mustang, as she would have if he'd been anything else but his friend.

Mustang thought it over a moment. He continued watching Isabel. She was pretending not to notice his stare. Finally, he spoke up. "If she doesn't mind, permission granted," he consented.

"Sir." Hawkeye nodded and walked over to Isabel. She sat down next to the girl and smiled. "So, are you going to sit here all day until your brothers arrive, or do you want to do something fun?" she asked.

Isabel was a little wary at first. She knew First Lieutenant Hawkeye. Isabel hadn't been completely lying low in her past. She had done a few things aiding the military, but had never resigned herself to being one of them. Even though she would have had access to the First Branch Library and all of those books, she still wouldn't lose what few privileges she had as a civilian.

After a little more hesitation, Isabel nodded but said nothing. Hawkeye looked puzzled for a moment before realizing what Isabel meant. She stood up and looked at Mustang.

"Dismissed," he said easily.

Hawkeye saluted swiftly then headed towards the door. Isabel took a moment longer before following. Hawkeye had been waiting for her outside the door.

Mustang smiled ruefully to himself. That girl had probably been filled with as much spirit as Ed. Being in that psychiatric ward had broken her, though. There were traces of her past in her eyes; the fire she'd once possessed had been reduced to embers. Who would do such a thing to a girl like her?

He remembered her from the civilian jobs she had taken at young ages. She had been a little shy then, but probably because there hadn't been many women around. When he'd seen her interrupted from her work, she'd been fierce and, quite frankly, someone even _he_ would think twice about bothering. Some of the people she'd chewed out were still walking around with blisters on their ears. If that girl had been anything, it had been far from innocent.

Besides those few glowing embers were memories of the wars she'd witnessed and the battles she'd fought. He couldn't say if she had ever killed someone. She didn't seem to have the temperament of someone who had taken another life. If she had, she had gotten over it well. But she was what, only seventeen? She hadn't had a chance at a normal life, working with the military and whatnot. And now this? He shook his head. Maybe things would settle down for her, and she would regain her spirit. Mustang hated to see such fire wasted and thrown away.

---------------------

"So, is there any reason why you don't speak anymore?" Hawkeye asked Isabel. They were in the lounge, both sipping coffee. While Riza was still on her first cup, Isabel had indulged in three already. The girl must have been put on a caffeine hiatus in the psych ward. Her hands were beginning to shake from the "oomph" the coffee possessed.

But Isabel shrugged in response and sipped her coffee more slowly. If there was a valid reason, it was really beyond her to comprehend. She just hadn't wanted to tell the people in the ward anything. It had become something of a habit to say nothing now.

"Well, your brothers might be a little disappointed if you aren't able to tell them anything," the first lieutenant threw out.

Isabel shrugged again. She did have every intention of speaking again, eventually. She just didn't know if she could handle it now. She barely remembered the sound of her own voice. When she'd spoken to Colonel Mustang a few days earlier, it had been out of desperation. Even then, she'd wondered why she had said anything afterwards. Well, the woman before her seemed intent on helping her speak again at least.

"I'm sure there's some reason why you stopped," Hawkeye pressed on.

Isabel nodded. _Yeah_, she told herself. _They didn't need to know what I thought about. Why give them the advantage?_

"What are you thinking?"

She set the cup on the counter beside her and leaned forward. An intent look came into her eyes as she looked at Hawkeye. She continued staring at the woman across from her for a few minutes until she felt she'd gotten her point across.

"I see."

_Do you?_

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. The people here are a little rough, but we're all okay enough. No one is going to take you back to Dublith unless you want to go, which I doubt that you would."

Isabel shook her head and resumed her coffee. That wasn't exactly what she'd been trying to get Hawkeye to understand, but okay. That was enough. She'd been trying to get across that she didn't feel a need to talk at the moment. She had gotten by well enough by just her facial expressions. The only time she had ever bothered the guards outside the doors was if she had to use the bathroom. That's about it. She would occupy herself with thoughts, normally on getting out of the ward.

"Are you an alchemist, too?" Hawkeye asked, moving on to a lighter subject.

The girl smiled a little and nodded. She set her cup down again and showed the first lieutenant her wrists.

"Do you specialize in a certain area, or you do what's needed?" the older woman asked, inspecting the tattoos.

It wouldn't hurt for her to try to speak, would it? Besides, Riza Hawkeye was a caring, gentle woman. Isabel could trust her. "Both," she said quietly. Hawkeye sat stunned for a moment, then smiled. "But I like making things from blocks of stuff."

"Art, then?" Hawkeye specified.

Isabel shrugged. If she wanted to call it that, yeah, art was what she liked creating. She could take a lump of clay, heat it, and then make a vase or a pitcher from it. If she had a block of wood, then she'd make a little figurine. In fact, she knew how she could show Riza her abilities now. She moved the mug to the center of the table between them and then put her hands around it. A blue light emanated from it for a moment. When it disappeared, the coffee was frozen and in a small sculpture of an egg, held up by a thin shard.

"That's very good," Hawkeye chuckled. "Can you undo it?"

"Yeah." Isabel touched the glass again and her coffee returned to the steaming drink it had been before. "Voila." She smiled timidly at her feet.

"Hey, I have an idea." Hawkeye stood up and looked Isabel over. "How would you like to go shopping?" she asked.

Shopping. Wow, it'd been a long time since Isabel had done that. With a little bit of thought, she nodded. She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words or the energy to. So she smiled at the first lieutenant. She knew her smiles were nothing to brag about. She hadn't had a reason to smile in such a long time they were probably pitiful looking. She could feel the sadness in her eyes rushing out to stare everyone in the face. When had she become in such a shape?

"I'll go ask the colonel," Hawkeye said. "I'll be right back."

Isabel nodded again and sat back against the chair. She kept half an ear open for any intruders she didn't want, but otherwise let her mind clear out. There was no use in going shopping when she felt down, right? There were footsteps approaching, probably two or three people. It took a few seconds for their voices to become distinguishable, but when they finally came within earshot, she frowned at her topic of conversation.

"Havoc said that she came from the Dublith City Psychiatric Ward," one person was saying.

Another one said, "And she's supposed to be an Elric, too. Do you think she's an alchemist?"

Great, they were coming into the lounge. Just what she needed, an audience for her silent act. Why, God? All she wanted to do was to sit quietly and unbothered until Hawkeye came back with one word or another about their trip into town. Even if the colonel had denied them, it was still something that would have made her feel better, so why fight it? The officers were about five steps away. Any moment they would be entering.

"I heard she's mute—"

Their chatter abruptly stopped when they saw her sitting diffidently in one of the chairs. They all looked just as surprised as Isabel felt. Despite that she knew they had been coming, she still felt the sudden shock of other people around her. She had been in "solitary confinement" at the psych ward, so her main contacts were the guards and her psychiatrist.

They all remained where they were, unmoving and unspeaking. They just stared at each other, afraid to say something. The officers probably feared Isabel turning them into some alchemical experiment. She just didn't want to talk. It was a standoff, a moot point.

"Great news, Isabel. Colonel Mustang said we—" Hawkeye tried to enter the lounge, but the three officers were still too dumbstruck to move or say anything.

Isabel stood up from her seat, smoothed her pants down, and then walked out of the room. She stood next to Hawkeye and nodded, knowing what the woman had been going to say.

When the two women were out of earshot, the officers looked at each other, their eyes wide. "She was an exact look-alike of Full Metal," one of them said.

---------------------

Ed stepped off of the train and stretched. Those last three hours had been the most exhausting part of the trip. But apparently he'd fallen asleep while thinking of the last time he'd seen Isabel, because the next thing he knew, Winry was shaking him violently and threatening to take his arm off. He'd woken up and stopped her in time before she finished her threat; he knew what was coming, and it wasn't a new piece of auto-mail, either. It was a four-letter word starting with a 'p.'

Al stepped off behind him and looked around. Winry jumped off and followed Al's example. The sun was just setting, but it was hard to tell from inside the station. Finally, Major Armstrong shuffled out of the train and stood with them. It never ceased to amaze Ed just how tall the man was in comparison with himself. And it never ceased to make Ed feel even shorter when they were within five feet of each other.

"So, do you want to head straight to Headquarters or make a few stops first?" Winry asked. Ed could already see the mechanically centered thoughts floating around in her head.

"Headquarters," he said curtly and started in the direction of the building.

East City hadn't changed any. It was still the gray, busy place it had been six months ago; the clouds still a heavy canopy, occasionally breaking for a bit of sunshine. People still milled around frantically, hurrying to their destination in the face-paced world, civilians and soldiers alike. If this place was anything at all, it was consistent.

The Major hailed a cab, but Ed kept walking in the direction of the headquarters' building. Walking would probably be quicker if traffic was bad. The other three looked at him strangely before Winry sighed loudly. She was the first to follow after him.

"Ed, are you all right?" she asked when she was walking beside him.

He didn't look at her. "Yeah," he said quietly. Really, he was nervous as anything. He was unsure of himself to the point of questioning what he was even doing in East City. There were so many questions rushing through his mind and he didn't know how to answer them. Scenarios from the past assaulted his memory; he could barely think straight.

"You don't look like you're okay," Winry went on.

With a bit of a sigh, Ed shook his head. "Just a little confused, I guess," he confessed. They stopped at a crossover. He turned to look at Winry and his inner turmoil showed in his eyes.

Winry smiled encouragingly at him. Ed attempted a smile, but it came as more of a grimace than anything. "Things will be okay, Ed, you'll see."

He nodded and put on a brave expression. "Al," he called with renewed arrogance.

"Yes, Brother?" Al stood beside Ed.

"How do you feel?" the elder brother asked.

Al nodded. "I'm excited. I've missed Isabel."

Winry smiled. Both brothers had been upset for quite a while after Isabel had left, mourning in their own way. Al had been thoughtful for few weeks, but Ed…. Ed had taken the worst of it, even though he'd tried to hide it. He'd been distant and forlorn, past the line of depression. For appearances sake, he'd roughhoused and trained with Al often. Winry knew it had been to try to forget his pain for a while. She didn't think he'd be able to handle if it this was a goose chase and Mustang had been wrong.

When the headquarters building came into sight, Ed broke into a run. He ignored the oncoming traffic as he raced across the street and onto headquarters' property. When the rest of the group caught up with him, he was staring up at the building, gasping for breath quietly.

"Brother?" Al said quietly.

"Let's go," Ed murmured and headed towards the entrance.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunited

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Probably never will. **

**Author's Note: In case you readers haven't noticed, I'm going between flashbacks of _that day_ and the present in Amestris. It might seem confusing at first, but they clear up and there are separating lines. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! R/R please!  
Revamping!**

Chapter 3-Reunited

"I'll go talk to him," Winry said and started to stand.

Isabel beat her to the punch, though. "No, I think I should go. After all…it's kind of my fault," she said, shrugging. She was out the door before anyone could protest.

It took the eldest Elric a while to find her younger brother. She looked around at all of their old favorite places. When she came to the site of her house, she was surprised to see the ashes and remains of the building. For some reason, Isabel knew the boys had done that. She couldn't blame Ed and Al, though, for doing it, but she didn't understand why. Isabel finally came across Ed at the river. He was transmuting the ground into rocks and skipping them along the water surface. When he sensed her watching him, he turned.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Isabel winced, but came down to the river's edge with him. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "It's probably a shock to you."

"What, some crazy person claiming to be a sister I barely remember having?" he assumed.

She picked up a rock and tossed it in the air a few times. "But you do remember me," Isabel said quietly.

Ed tossed the rock with a greater amount of force and it skipped a few times before finally going below the surface. "Of course I remember you! You left me and Al when you were only eight!" he said loudly. "Why wouldn't I remember someone who did that to me?"

With a little shrug, she looked at the rock thoughtfully. "It couldn't be helped." This wasn't how she had imagined the day to go, exactly.

"Why?" Ed turned to look at her.

It took a little while for Isabel to respond. During the moments of silence, she put both hands around the rock and blue light surrounded it for a moment. When she opened her hands, the rock had been changed to a duplicate of the Nationally Certified Alchemists' silver watch. "I can't tell you yet," she said. "Maybe another time, but not now."

Ed looked at the replica and sighed. "Why can't you tell me?"

Isabel chuckled a little. "You're just as persistent as you were when we were younger." She sobered again and took Ed's left hand. "I can't tell you because you aren't ready to hear it yet," she told him and put the stone into his hand.

Hopefully he saw her previous statement as an end to the conversation and wasn't just trying to coax her into telling him why because he changed the subject. "Are you a State Alchemist as well?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I have done some work with the military, though, as a civilian. I worked with a few alchemists along the way," Isabel said. "Some of them were really powerful and seemed to do alchemy without a circle. Others had to be covered by others while they drew an array on something."

"What did you do?" Ed asked and put the stone in his pocket.

Isabel held out her wrists. "I covered sometimes. Mostly, I'd do my own thing since I wasn't bound by orders," she explained. "Your one of _them_, aren't you?"

"A State Alchemist? Yeah." He pulled out the silver clock from his other pocket and showed her.

"Is it an actual clock, or is it just an amplifier? I never got close enough to one to see," she said.

Ed nodded. "It's a clock, too. Al and I don't use it often, though. We've learned to tell time from the position of the sun. It's normally just for show," he informed her.

Isabel nodded and sat down. She looked out over the hills and smiled. "I'm glad I decided to come back when I did," she murmured and shut her eyes.

----------------

It had been about an hour since Isabel and Riza had come back from shopping. Isabel was feeling a little uneasy as she sat on Mustang's couch. She smoothed her black skirt down busily then poked at a loose string on her blouse. Obviously her nervousness showed from Mustang's comment.

"That string is not going to get any better if you keep pulling it," he told her. Had she really been tugging on it that much?

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine, though I don't think Hawkeye will appreciate it if you ruin the shirt she just bought you because of nervous energy," he pointed out.

Isabel nodded. "I guess not." She was talking a little more now, but hardly more than five syllables at a time. Mostly, she'd forget to say yes or no and just shake her head if Mustang or Riza asked her something.

"They should be here soon," the colonel said. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his neck. "Don't look so sad."

She shrugged and looked down at her folded hands. Why had she let herself become so shy? Wouldn't it have been easier for her to keep her hotheadedness while she'd been in the psychiatric ward? If she'd spoken her mind, then maybe she would have been more confident now. Instead, she dreaded when attention was set on her. And that was just what was happening to her in a few short minutes. But didn't she want this attention? Didn't she want to see her brother's again? God knew she did, and everyone else for that matter.

There was a bit of a commotion down the hall. Isabel looked up, but Mustang didn't seem to notice it. She dismissed it, as well, to be something that didn't concern her or her past. She looked up at the ceiling and thought. What would it be like? Would it be a happy moment, filled with hugs? Or would it be a sobered moment where everyone was distant? Would they even come? Would they care that she was alive?

Of course they would! She mentally shook herself. She was their sister! Why wouldn't they care if she were alive? How could she have even thought of something so unfair for herself? They would care. If they didn't, then she didn't need them anyway, right?

The seconds seemed to pass like minutes, and the minutes like hours when Mustang finally looked up at his door. Obviously, he had heard the disruptions outside in the hall. A few moments after that, the doors opened wide and a group of four people walked in. There was an extremely tall, extremely muscular person in the back. A suit of armor stood out secondly. A young girl, probably around fifteen, was standing behind a boy a little shorter than she. His blond hair was braided and his gold eyes searched the room.

When Ed's gaze fell on Isabel, she smiled shakily and stood up. He rushed over to her and they stood nose-to-nose. A trace of satisfaction came into his eyes, but only briefly. Ed looked hard at Isabel before finally embracing her tightly. She couldn't help the same reaction. Her hands shook as she wrapped her arms around her brother.

They broke apart after that and Isabel went to Al. She hugged him best she could, and then stood before Winry. The two girls hadn't really gotten along the best when they had been younger. Some of the childish hostility may have carried through the years and Isabel wasn't sure how to handle it. But when Winry embraced her, Isabel knew there weren't any hard feelings.

Colonel Mustang sat and watched the entire ordeal. Major Armstrong came and stood beside his desk, but the colonel hardly noticed. He was amazed at the sudden change in Isabel's disposition when she was around her family.

"It's a wonderful thing, isn't it? The power of family?" Armstrong said, watching them as well. His sparkles were showing more than ever, but the colonel ignored him.

Mustang nodded. "Yeah. And to think, she had been sitting on that couch there, nervous as anything." He smirked. "Hopefully she'll be the Isabel that they knew six months ago."

"Colonel?"

He sat up straighter and shook his head. "Nothing." He saluted the major. "As you were."

Armstrong saluted as well and left. Colonel Mustang sighed a little and went back to his paperwork. He normally steered clear of such tasks as long as possible, but this was important. These held facts about the mysterious girl standing on the other side of the room. His report would explain in as few words as he could of what she'd told him about the past six months.

--------------------

Ed, Al, Winry, and Isabel all sat on the grass in the park. They were a few blocks away from the headquarters building, and Ed was painfully aware of the few guards that were hovering around, trying not to be seen. What business did they have sticking their noses where they didn't belong? None, and Ed was very close to enunciating that point verbally.

"Edward?" Winry said, touching his hand.

Reflexively, he took his hand from under hers and brought it to his chest. "Yes?"

"You looked…distant," she murmured.

He looked at Isabel and shrugged. "So does she." Although it wasn't really a valid excuse, it was an excuse all the same. Ed didn't want Winry to know what he'd been thinking about; he didn't want her to get involved with the military more than she was already, associating with him.

"She's been through a lot, Edward," Winry told him, quietly still. "She has a right to be distant. Wouldn't you be too if you…you know?" She couldn't finish. Just like Winry to be sheepish about other problems that were too big for her to confront on her own.

Ed stood up. "I'm gonna walk," he announced. "Isabel, do you want to come with me?" he asked her.

Isabel looked up and nodded. She even attempted a slight smile as she stood to join him. They walked a little ways, leaving Winry and Alphonse to themselves. When the two siblings reached the far end of the park, Isabel sat down on a bench and stared off into the sky. Ed stood a little to the side before sighing.

It had been bothering him all day. Why had she never tried to contact him? Even if she hadn't been allowed to, if she'd tried hard enough, then she could have gotten a letter sent at least. She could have managed some word to one of the visiting military officials, right? Just because she didn't talk much now didn't mean had she stopped talking then, right? But what really irked him was the fact she refused to talk so much to anyone! Didn't she care that people were worried about her? Didn't she care that people wanted to know what was on her mind to help her?

"Isabel?" he asked quietly, sitting beside her.

"Yes, Ed?" She looked at him softly. The expression on her face, the pure sister-like way she looked at him made him drop the carefully planned façade of arrogance and assume the fear he really felt.

He leaned back and clasped his hands behind his head. "Why don't you talk much anymore?" he asked, jumping right to the point. If he hadn't been so undone the he would have approached the matter more tactfully.

Her silence was enough. She was thinking of a good way to put it. She pulled her hand through her golden hair the same way he did when he let it down and was thinking. They were so alike; their eyes and hair were the same color, they were the same height, and their attitude and disposition were so much the same. Or they had been. While she had been a fiery, quick-tempered girl, eager to get into anything fun or troublesome, she was now a meek, shy child. Even though she was older, Ed could tell she looked up to him more than she used to when they had been younger. Why had this happened? Why had she changed? Who had caused her to?

"I…stopped talking when I was in Dublith," she murmured. Ed started, surprised that she had given up words. "There was no use to let them know that I was thinking about using alchemy to escape all the time, was there? If they knew what went on in my head, then they probably would have tried to take my tattoos off." She shrugged. "Also, I didn't see a reason in talking to anyone there. There were crazy people, ex-military personnel, and then people who didn't have a thing wrong with them. There was no reason for me to become like them. If I resigned and talked to the psychiatric personnel, then it was like I had given up and given into the fact that no one was going to save me. Then there was the colonel." She smirked a little.

"Ah yes, the colonel," Ed growled. "Why didn't you try to write?" he asked, the slightest bit of hurt tainting his voice.

"I tried, Ed, I really did. For the first few weeks, I tried to get a letter out. I would write them during my sessions, steal an envelope and stamps, and then give it to the janitor to send. The next day, someone would come and talk to me about trying to contact the outside world. They told me everyone thought I was dead, that no one cared." Her voice started to catch. "After a while, I just gave up on trying to write anybody. If I was meant to get out, then a way would present itself."

He nodded a little. There was logic, but he was still a little hurt that she'd given up on writing.

When neither of them seemed to be willing to speak, Isabel felt a need to break the silence. A strange occurrence she admitted to herself, but she wanted to know something. She looked at Ed a little uneasily. "What happened to Al?" she asked. "I know there's nothing in that suit." She bit her lip immediately.

Ed winced a little, but leaned forward. "It's our punishment," he said. "We…did something very wrong about four years after you left us. I was eleven, and Al was ten. Mom had died about a year before." He swallowed. "We tried to perform a human transmutation, but failed. In the equivalent trade, Al lost his body and I…I lost…"

"Your arm and leg?" she finished for him. He nodded. "Will you let me see?"

Hesitantly, Ed held out his right arm to her. Isabel took his glove off, set it on her leg and began to survey the auto-mail. Winry had done a fine job, he thought to himself, repairing it so many times. Occasionally, she would have to put a new plate on it. On those occurrences, he was sure to be scarce after it for a while.

"Does it ever hurt?" Isabel asked. Suddenly, a wave of déjà vu washed over her.

He thought a moment. "Sometimes. It'll stretch the skin on my shoulder if I over extend it. Other than that, no."

Isabel nodded and intently examined his arm. This gave him a chance to look her over. She had changed a lot since he'd last seen her. Her gold locks were a little longer than his. She might have been a little taller, but he wasn't going to dwell on that. What he really noticed was her eyes. Yes, the rest of her face appeared tired, but her eyes looked so exhausted. Her fatigue was painfully obvious in her gold orbs.

"Ed?"

"Did the military tattoo your wrists a long time ago, or did you do it independently?" he asked, shrugging off her concern. He glanced down at his metal arm. She had replaced his glove and was holding his hand now.

"The military did them. They had to sedate me, though." She smiled timidly. "Can you still perform alchemy without a circle?" Isabel wanted to know.

Ed nodded. He looked around, anxiously before he stood. "Watch," the boy said and clapped his hands together. He reached out a touched a tree. A moment later, it changed to a lemonade stand.

"Practical," she told him. They lapsed into silence once more. Isabel was curious about something, but too shy, now, to say anything about it.

It was Ed's turn to break the silence. "I, uh, still have that replica of the State Alchemist watch," he said, digging in his pocket for it. After a moment, he handed it to Isabel and sat down.

Memories suddenly engulfed her mind as soon as she touched the stone.

---------------------

Edward and Isabel walked up from the riverbank. It was probably a little after one o'clock, but Auntie would have some stew left for them. Well, at least for Ed, since he hadn't eaten anything yet. When the house came into view, Armstrong and Al could be seen training. Isabel recognized the gleam of anticipation in her brother's eyes.

"Go train, and show me what you've got," she said, giving him a gently nudge in that direction.

Ed didn't hesitate. He smiled brightly and then ran the rest of the way so he could intercept the major's blow at Al. Isabel kept her pace. When she was a few feet away, she sat on the fence to watch. For a few minutes, Armstrong had the upper hand until the brothers came at him at once. In what seemed like mere seconds, the much bigger man was flat on his back, a crater contoured to his large body. Isabel had to replay the moment to note how it had happened.

Armstrong had just slammed Al onto the ground when Ed reappeared again after his brother's titanic-like blow. The brothers exchanged looks and nodded to each other before staging their attack.

Al went straight to Major Armstrong so their hands were locked together. Neither could move. Ed slid between Al's ankles, his metal leg outstretched. The Fullmetal Alchemist's foot connected with Armstrong's, causing the bigger man to lose balance. Al immediately started to pull Armstrong over his shoulder.

There was a huge crash that shook the earth. Isabel held onto the fence to keep from falling off. When things stilled, she looked at Ed and Al. The youngest was just standing up straighter. He and Ed exchanged looks again before they broke into a victory dance.

"Yes!" they shouted in unison.

"We did it, Al!" Ed shouted. Then they paused.

Ed and Al looked at their sister simultaneously. She nodded her praise to him and smiled. Just as she was going to voice her opinion, Winry stepped out of the house. She looked at Ed, at Al, at the semi-unconscious Armstrong, at Isabel, and then back at Ed. Her face immediately contorted into fury. "Edward!" she yelled shrilly.

Ed's eyes widened in shock. Very arrogantly, he turned around to glare at her. "What?" he shouted back. But he regretted his tone as soon as he caught sight of her expression. He took a couple steps back, but it was useless. Winry advanced on her prey and seized his arm. The boy struggled but Winry's grasp was too strong to break out of.

"What did I do?" Ed was yelling as Winry dragged him into the house.

"You damaged your arm already!" she screeched. "You idiot!"

"I did not damage it!"

"Yes, you did, you little bean!"

"I am not a bean! Who are you calling a bean!"

Isabel and Al exchanged flustered looks as the two disappeared but could still be heard. "Uh, do they usually do that?" Isabel asked.

Al nodded. "Sometimes it's worse."

She shivered in fear of how "worse" could play out.

Suddenly, the yelling couldn't be heard anymore. Isabel looked at the house and said, "Maybe I should go see if they killed each other." She slipped off the fence and started toward the house. She tried to be quiet coming in, but the door creaked when she opened and shut it. With the stealth that had helped her win many battles in the wars she'd helped in, she crept to the living room. She almost gasped when she peeked in.

Winry was working fervently on Ed's arm. That wasn't too surprising. Ed's expression was, however. Her brother, the one person who could happily live without touching anyone or being touched, who would never depend on someone voluntarily, was sitting on the floor almost quietly. His face was peaceful as Winry poked around his shoulder with a screwdriver. Every now and then, she would push his hair away or her hand would brush his shoulder, just at the edge of his auto-mail. From what Isabel remembered about Ed, and from what she'd heard that day, he hardly ever appreciated physical contact.

Yet here he was, enjoying his mechanic's touch. What a situation.

Isabel silently excused herself and went to sit on the porch. Winry's dog, Den, came up to her and nudged her hand. She scratched Den's head idly for a moment, mulling things over.

It'd been nine years since she left. Things hadn't changed much, except for Ed and Al. And herself, of course. The military did strange things to your mind. Granted, Al wasn't a dog of the military, but he was around them and Ed enough to be affected by it. Ed was a State Alchemist and was given orders frequently. Isabel did things independently and when she saw something worth doing. That was usually rare, but during her lack of interest, the military normally found something to keep her busy. Why let a perfectly good alchemist go to waste?

It must have been a while later when she came back to earth from her absently placed thoughts. Ed was nudging her side with his foot and holding out a bowl to her. His stew was already half-eaten.

"Thanks," she murmured and took the bowl from him.

Ed sat down next to her to finish his stew. "So," he sighed.

"Can you…can you feel your arm at all?" Isabel asked. She immediately took a bite of her food so she couldn't repeat herself.

He smirked a little and finished chewing. "Not really, no. It give me an advantage in battles," he told her. "When Al and I were in Lior, looking for the Philosopher's Stone-"

"The Stone?"

Ed nodded. "We encountered a man, posing as a reverend. He had created a chimera from a lion and a great lizard. Well, it bit my arm and I could have cared less!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Why are you searching for the Stone?" Isabel wanted to know.

With a sigh, the boy leaned back onto his hands, his bowl empty already. "We've been searching for it for three years," he evaded answering quietly. "We haven't found anything but dead ends and empty clues. We want to increase the power of our alchemy for…specific reasons."

Isabel nodded, more to herself than to Ed. She halfway understood why he didn't want to tell her everything yet. She wasn't sure she could tell him things about her life yet, either. But, in a sisterly way, she reached back and touched his hand-his real hand. She was afraid he would shirk away, but she knew that even just the gesture would mean something to him, even if he couldn't accept her touch.

But surprisingly, he didn't pull his hand away from her. He smiled at her briefly before he went off into his own world.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I left you and Al."


	5. Chapter 4: Sleep

**Disclaimer: Didn't own it last time, don't own it this time.**

A/N: Revamp!

Chapter 4: Sleep

"Isabel?"

Ed's voice brought her back. At his curious look, she shook her head. "Nothing, just idle thoughts," she told him and finished examining the stone. "Nothing really important."

Suddenly, lightning cracked the sky in the distance. Ed stood up and nodded. "We should be going," he said.

Isabel nodded as and stood as well. Just as she did, though, a fat raindrop fell onto her nose.

"Winry'll kill me if my auto-mail gets too wet," she heard him mumble vaguely.

"She really cares for you, Ed," Isabel told him.

"No, she's just worried about her precious auto-mail," Ed grumbled, as though he regretted that.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Come on, little brother," she cajoled. She could literally feel her old disposition emerging out from the dusty case she'd ruthlessly shoved it into. "Stop kidding yourself. Haven't you seen her face when she's fixing your auto-mail?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, "she's pissed."

Isabel shook her head. "Only when you first break it. Earlier, I was thinking about _that day_. Do you remember when we'd come back from the river and you fought with Al and the…um, major?"

Ed nodded again. "Al and I really got him." He cackled evilly to himself at the memory.

"Well, Winry came out and saw you'd already damaged your arm. I went in to make sure you hadn't killed each other since you'd both gone quiet." They turned a corner and the other two came into view. Quickly, Isabel finished with, "She actually looked happy and content to fix your arm rather than something else." She purposely left out the part about how Ed looked.

"Yeah, well," he said. He probably wouldn't be able to come with a good argument for that quickly, Isabel thought, but she was wrong. "Well, she finds this—" he pointed at his arm "—easier since she knows it inside and out."

Isabel sighed. She didn't want to argue with her brother, not on their first day back together. She smiled at Al when she and Ed reached where Al and Winry were still sitting. Winry smiled back to Isabel and stood.

"Ed, are you keeping your auto-mail dry?" she asked. Then she nodded approvingly of him keeping his arm close to him. "I still want to have a look at it later, just in case."

Isabel looked at her brother knowingly, as if she were saying, "I told you so!" Ed rolled his eyes at her and continued walking.

"You don't need to look at it, it's fine," he grumbled at Winry. He cast a helpless look at Al and Isabel, as though pleading for them to intervene.

Al held up his hands, signaling he wasn't going to get involved. After a pleading gaze was cast back at Isabel, she shook her head. "If your mechanic wants to look at your arm, you should let her, Ed. You don't need it to rust, eh?" she said. To enunciate her point, she gave Ed a little shove towards Winry. "You three go ahead, I'll catch up and walk with one of the guards." She waved them away.

The three started to walk away, Al silent, Ed complaining, and Winry brandishing her wrench at the blond headed boy. Isabel smiled vaguely and stepped away from her spot. Immediately, she saw one of the guards moving towards her, but she turned to shoot a threatening look at him.

"I'll be fine," she said boldly. "I'll return shortly. Do not follow." After a few piercing gazes set on the people surrounding her, she set off. If they followed, they would probably feel guilty later on. As she started walking again, the rain started pouring down.

Isabel returned to the spot she and Ed had been earlier. After looking around, on some strange instinct, she sat down on the bench again. It was wet already, but so was she. Her blond hair started to cling to her cheeks and her shoulders. The clothes that Riza had just bought her stuck to her. Her socks were beginning to soak closer to her feet through the boots. But she didn't mind any of that. She didn't mind the rain.

The tears flowing down her face were for a completely different reason. She wept for a reason she would never tell anyone else, a reason she hardly dared to admit to herself. She had been crying for about five minutes when the storm started to worsen and she saw the blue-uniformed guards appearing here and there. She tried to stop the tears, but they kept coming.

"Stop," she ordered. "This is foolish. There's no need for you to cry." But she continued still. She shook her head. "This is ridiculous. What are you crying for?" Finally, they began to subside. "There's nothing wrong. Just because it's been years since you really cried doesn't mean you can just drain yourself in one sitting."

Isabel stood up and wiped her cheeks. After she stepped forward, one of the guards came into view. She rolled her eyes at him. "Very well, let's go," she consented and started towards headquarters.

---------------------

Later that evening, Edward tossed and turned. He had never done well when he'd had to live in the dorms of the headquarters building. Though the nights had been few, they were memorable since he had hardly slept for all the noise down the halls: soldiers returning from a night partying, on night duty, or whatever. They'd all made too much noise for Ed. But that wasn't the reason he was unable to sleep tonight.

Actually, things were rather quiet in the halls. He had too much on his mind at the moment. It had not only been a long day, but a long six months.

From the start of this fiasco, he had felt so many things. He'd felt anger and love, pain and sincerity, loneliness and closeness. He'd felt exposed and enclosed at the same time. He'd been confused, yet knew every answer. Things had been a myriad of emotion to him over the past few months. When Isabel had first come into his life, he'd been baffled at first. Then he had accepted her over a very short amount of time. He'd felt at home with her. The love she still felt for him and Al, despite that Ed had shunned her at first glowed when she looked at them. For one of the few times since their mother had died, Ed felt at home. No one, not even Al, made him feel like he could really be himself.

He had too many burdens that he didn't want Al involved with. One of the topmost was what Al thought of him because of the body he was in. Ed didn't want his brother to hate him because of it. It had been all Ed could do then. If there'd been anything more convenient, then Ed would have gone for that. But he rather liked having his brother there as a large suit of armor. He was good for intimidation of their foes. Not that he would admit that any time soon, though.

After Isabel had supposedly "died" to them, Ed had sat in a daze for at least a week. Had that day actually been real? Had those few hours really existed? Or had they only been just a figment of his imagination, brought on from the pain? When Ed had finally left his trance, he saw that Al was mourning in his own way, but seemed to be handling it well enough.

Ed knew he'd worried everyone else. He hadn't eaten anything; he buried himself in his thoughts and training with Al, anything to take his mind off of Isabel. About three weeks after that day, he had convinced himself she had been real and he hadn't been hallucinating. Why would the other three members of his house have been in mourning for something, unless Ed had missed it?

For the following months, he had ignored everyone's worry. He had dismissed Al without a thought. Auntie Pinako had been wise to leave him alone mostly. But what he hated himself most for was how cold he'd been to Winry. If Winry had done anything, she'd been by his side the entire time. Yet he had pushed her away like she meant nothing.

That was a lie. Winry meant everything to him. He would never admit that, either. Not to anyone. Ever since he'd been young, he had felt something for Winry. He hadn't been able to recognize it until only recently, most likely today when Isabel pointed out how she liked to work on his arm. Winry had begged to look at his arm to make sure it wouldn't rust. Ed normally would have figured it was so she could indulge in her obsession with machines. Maybe it was for a completely different reason.

And since Ed was being honest with himself, he didn't mind Winry poking around at his mechanical shoulder in the least. He actually enjoyed it sometimes, until her screwdriver came in contact with a wire set up for a nerve. Then he would be come frustrated when his entire arm twitched and sent a strange sensation through his body. He'd yell then. Winry would yell back.

He supposed they bickered so often because they couldn't think of any other way to express themselves. Every time he shouted at her, he felt like he was telling her something other than the words coming from his mouth. One day, he had shouted something completely out of the ordinary at her and then been embarrassed because of it. It had brought a bright, almost humiliated stain to his cheeks and caused him to flee the kitchen immediately. That had been one of the few days he had come out of his depressed stupor long enough to take part in some outside activity.

Winry would often come to visit him on the balcony. She'd attempt to speak with him, but he would brush her off and ignore her. Sometimes he would even snap at her. Any other day, he would have felt guilty because of it, but he'd been too angry and bitter to have room for anything else. They had only been trying to help, but all he could do was yell and be ungrateful. It was all Ed could do now not to hate himself for being that way towards the only family he had.

When he and Al trained by the lake, they would normally talk between attacks. But during that time, Ed would be so determined he could only focus on losing his anger. There were times when he would come close to beating Al, so he would let up a little. No sense in letting Al's winning streak for many years running go to waste. Besides, there were plenty of other things for Ed to vent any extra wrath on.

After they had finished their mock battles, Ed would stare out into the distance, ignoring the lack of breath he was feeling and the sweat coating him. Occasionally, he would walk into the cold water of the lake to freeze all feeling. When he started shivering uncontrollably, he would go back to the house. Normally, Al was reading or in some discussion with Auntie Pinako when Ed came back. Winry would pitch a fit that he was soaked and his auto-mail would probably start to rust soon.

He hadn't cared then. Nothing had mattered, not even his own life or the Philosopher's Stone.

Then just a few days ago, he'd heard the news. It had been like a place in heaven had been thrust at him. He hadn't known what to do with it. Take it or leave it, take it or leave it? But when he'd heard that ending comment from Mustang, his decision had been made. He had taken his place and strapped up for the ride. No way he would miss the chance to find out his deepest desire the past few months had driven upon him.

Within that hour, the quartet made up of Major Armstrong, Al, Ed, and Winry had jumped upon the first train they could and blazed a trail to East City. During those three days on the train, Ed had been so anxious. He'd felt so exposed, like everyone could see his flaws and weaknesses. He had felt like his soul was bared to the entire world for them to see that he was unsure of himself for once in his life. But no one had been reading him; no one had taken advantage of his displayed emotions. They had merely left him alone until it was absolutely necessary to speak with him.

Then had been his surprise. When he'd reached East City Station, it had been empty. That was unusual for East City. Had it been cleared for a reason? There hadn't been anyone else on the train. Ed hadn't found that unusual then. But now he wondered if Mustang had intentionally cleared the station and secured them a train on purpose. That man did weird things with his time. Everyone knew he didn't do his work when he was supposed to.

In Headquarters, Ed had rushed ahead of everyone else to Mustang's office. When he'd reached the door, something had stopped him. It had been that nagging voice in the back of his mind he'd heard for the past three and a half days. It had been telling him that Isabel wouldn't be there in East City. His hopes had been for nothing, and he would just pine away in loss. Only when he'd felt Winry place her hand on his shoulder—his real shoulder—had he summoned up his courage again to enter the room.

He'd opened the door and looked in. The second he'd looked at Isabel, all emotion had been cleared from his mind. He'd felt nothing at all. Then things had come back to him in a rush that he barely understood. He didn't even try to fight it when the impulse to run to her had overcome him. He had only followed what he'd been feeling. Hadn't he done that in the past and things had turned out well?

There had been hesitation in them both. Neither had been used to physical contact with anyone and the discomfort was apparent. But Ed had discarded it and embraced his sister. Secretly, he'd wanted to let go and bawl on her shoulder like a little boy, to release all of the pent up emotions he'd felt over the past months. But he had overcome that. He wasn't little anymore and he wouldn't shed a tear for that—in public, at least.

Then, in the park, he had felt a little uneasy, especially when he and Isabel had gone off to walk on their own. But they had only talked about things that had kept them busy and things of the present. The surface of the past had only been scratched a little, and it had been for the better Ed felt. They would deal with things slowly until they could all talk and maybe even laugh about it.

No, they wouldn't laugh about this. Maybe be able to talk about it more casually than they did now. Now, they were all on edge, waiting for someone to talk about _that day_. At least he was. He had so many things he wanted to tell everyone, so many things that no one would ever know. There were so many emotions kept up inside of him that were so personal and enigmatic. No, he would never tell anyone any of the things he'd felt during those six months.

So why did he feel the need to seek someone out and explain his soul to them, tell them every detail of his life, expose what made him tick, bare all his secrets? Why? Hadn't he just vowed to himself that no one would know any of his motives unless they were already on the surface?

He was so confused now. How was he going to figure any of this out? It was all a mess, a puzzle scattered in his mind, perhaps with a few pieces missing.

He was also tired.

Ed yawned and turned onto his side. With one fleeting look at the form on the other side of the room, consciousness drifted away from him until he knew sweet nothing, lovely oblivion.

-----------------

Al stared up at the ceiling. He was used to never sleeping anymore, like he was used to never eating. Instead of his mind being occupied by slumber, it was entertained with either idle thoughts or the vast expanse of nothingness. That was the closest he came to sleep, focusing on what he was, or wasn't. What if something happened to the blood seal on his armor? Would he disappear forever? Would he go away, even if the seal were smudged? That wasn't something he would even want to try.

It had never really bothered him that he couldn't sleep anymore. But this particular night, he wouldn't mind ignoring the thoughts in his mind for once. So many things had been going on lately that it was hard to sort them out. He could place everything correctly, but it would take a while, maybe the entire night, to do that. He wouldn't have minded much any other night, but he just wanted to sleep.

Instead of mercy granting him this one time, thoughts assailed every corner of his mind. He shuddered as it appeared his entire life was flashing before his eyes. Scenarios passed through quickly, hardly giving him time to register them. But the memories seemed to implant themselves someplace he would always remember them. Times he wished he would forget, times he thought he'd forgotten; they all came back to him.

Al sighed. He would just have to succumb to another sleepless night, accompanied only by his thoughts while his brother slept.

---------------------

Isabel sighed in her sleep. It had been a tough battle to find slumber, but she had won in the end. Her mind had wanted to stay awake while her body was screaming to go to sleep. She was exhausted. There had been many a night she had stayed awake for days at the psychiatric ward, but then she had actually been on some type of medication to keep her that way. Now, it seemed her body wanted to make up for those lost hours while her mind was just…there, drifting somewhere.

Not only had those memories tried to keep her awake, but also memories of things she had forgotten. She remembered her childhood with her brothers. She even remembered her mother a little. If she tried hard enough, she could see her father, but his image was a vague one.

But finally, she had defeated the thoughts trying to overwhelm her mind and stolen sleep. But it wasn't the sleep she'd asked for.

--------------------

_Running. Her legs ached from running so much. How long had she been running? Would she ever stop? How far had she gone? Was she running from something? Was she running to something? What would she be running to? Was something chasing her? What would be after her? What did she have to run to? Why had she wanted to run in the first place?_

_Her lungs hurt from breathing so hard, gasping in a breath every few steps. She had to force her breath out to keep going, to not hold it in so she could run more. Her throat burned from the harsh, ragged breathing she forced upon herself. The rare moments when she would take the time to breath normally, her breath was raspy and coarse. It hurt so badly._

_She stumbled on a rock. Her balance was almost thrown off, but she regained it quickly. She kept running. Instinctively, she turned her head to look behind her, just to see if something was following her. Just as she caught sight of a form in the horizon, the ground moved from beneath her feet. She whipped her head back to face forward and looked down. Nothing._

_She was standing on nothing. Her surroundings suddenly disappeared. She turned in quick circles, looking around. In the distance, she saw the silhouetted figure still after her. Her mind screamed for her to move, but her legs wouldn't listen. She knew she had to move, but she was stuck in that one place._

_The shape was still running towards her, fast. How could someone have that much speed? It was almost amazing how quickly it was advancing on her area of nothingness. When the outline started to come into distinguishable lines, it was almost too late for her to run. _

---------------------

Isabel gasped and sat bolt upright in the bed. She lifted her hands. They were shaking almost violently and she couldn't stop them. She touched her face. There was a cold sweat running down her cheeks and forehead. Her breath came much as it had in the dream: ragged and raspy. She swallowed the lump in her throat and let out a long, shaky breath. That had been some dream. That one hadn't plagued her in a long while, at least six weeks.

She looked around the room. Riza was asleep on the other side of the room. Or was she? The younger woman listened to the first lieutenant's breathing patterns for a few moments.

"Riza," Isabel murmured. No response. "I know you're awake. I need some paper."

Riza turned to her side. "There's some on the desk," she mumbled.

Isabel nodded and slid from the couch. She padded over to the desk and sat down. Her hands were still shaky, and it was a task for her to have even made it halfway across the room on her wobbly legs. But she grabbed a pen and tried to steady herself. After setting a sheet of paper just slanted right, she started to write down her dream. Her words were a little jerky when her trembles increased but she was able to control them well enough to write her dream out.

When she finished, Isabel felt very tired again. She stood up and stretched a little before going back to the couch. The moment she laid her head down on the pillow again, she was back into a peaceful slumber.

-------------------

Riza Hawkeye was awake a little after dawn. It had taken her a few minutes, but sometime after Isabel had asked for some paper, she'd fallen back asleep. But the first lieutenant had been awake a little longer than just those few minutes. She'd been awake when Isabel had started dreaming. The girl had tossed and turned, so it was obvious it hadn't been a good dream. Then to hear her gasping when she'd woken up had been enough to confirm to Riza that it had been a nightmare.

As she was going through her morning duties, Hawkeye stopped at the desk to find her documents for a meeting. Then she came across a paper with handwriting she didn't recognize on it. After reading the first line, the date and approximate time, she knew it was Isabel's. When she read more, it turned out to be the dream she'd had. When she finished reading the paper, she started taking notes on a clipboard to give to someone of a higher command concerning it.

"Learn something new?"

Riza dropped the clipboard back on the desk and gasped. She turned to look at the couch. Isabel was lying there, exactly how she'd been before Riza had started reading the sheet of paper. Her eyes were still closed in that peaceful way one could only achieve when in slumber. How long had she been awake?

"I didn't know you were awake," the older woman said.

Isabel smirked a little. "Obviously."

Riza let out a little sigh. "I see we're more for words today," she said and continued writing notes.

The younger girl sat up on the couch and shook her head. "Why did you read it?" Isabel asked quietly. "You knew it was something private, yet you still went on."

"Curiosity, I guess. I was wondering what had woken you up last night," Riza replied, signing the paper to turn in.

"Don't."

She turned to look at Isabel. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't turn the notes in." Isabel finally looked at Riza. There was sadness in her eyes. "I have dealt with my dreams on my own for the past six months. I don't need anyone else interfering with them. Please." She immediately looked away.

Riza thought a moment. "They just seemed a little bizarre, and considering where we found you, I thought that Colonel Mustang should know about them," she said. "It wouldn't be right if I kept them to myself."

Isabel stood. "Just think, Riza. I wasn't in that psychiatric ward because I'm crazy. You can see that for yourself. I was there because they wanted to test how an alchemist's brain works, see how the alchemic reactions process and just how we turn things into what we need. Even I couldn't tell you that now, being an alchemist myself. If you submit those notes to the colonel, then that will put me in another mess of trouble aside from having tests run on me. It may sound self-centered, but I don't want to have my joy taken away from me so soon again." She wrapped up her monologue by looking out the window. "So I beg of you, don't show them to anyone else."

The first lieutenant was silent. "I can't just let this go unnoted, Isabel. It could hold some significance as to why you were there in the first place, some key to something."

She shook her head. "I'll tell the colonel or somebody when I feel like I can trust them enough not to turn me over to them again," Isabel mumbled. "I'm going to shower."

The young girl walked over to the desk, picked up her paper and stood before Riza. Reluctantly, the older woman handed over the notes to Isabel. She left the room wordlessly after that.

Riza sighed. Why did things always happen to her? Why couldn't she just say no to the girl and stand by it for just once in their short friendship? She knew she would regret letting Isabel have her way about the notes. She could just see the outcome and the tongue-lashing she was to receive from Colonel Mustang. Nothing pleasant.


	6. Chapter 5: That Thought

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, then I would be really rich already. **

**A/N: Revamp!**

"**A Forgotten Memory"  
Chapter 5-_That_ Thought  
By: LadyRiona**

It had been about a week since Isabel's sudden return into his life. They'd gone back to Rizenbul two days after reuniting. The three-day train ride was spent with the four young adults reminiscing. When Isabel had been sleeping, and Al had been caught up in his thoughts, Ed and Winry had sat and talked late into the night, like they used to. One of the two nights, Winry had fallen asleep on his shoulder. It had surprised Ed at first, and he'd questioned how they had ended up on the same bench. But after a few minutes of panicking, he'd accepted the fact that she was very much asleep and comfortable on his left shoulder.

When he'd woken the next morning, just before Winry, Ed had found he'd wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Immediately, he'd pulled out of the strange-to-him embrace and pretended to stretch when Al looked at him. Seconds later, Winry's eyes had fluttered open and she'd caught herself from falling against Edward again. About twenty minutes afterwards, everyone had realized Isabel was awake and had been for the past half hour.

Upon arriving in Rizenbul, the eldest Elric had requested to walk around for a while. She had said she would go alone, but Winry had volunteered to go with her. Ed didn't remember them ever being the best of friends, but if Winry wanted a do over, then he was willing for her to have it. The two girls had been out for at least two hours before Auntie Pinako had rung the dinner bell. A few minutes later, they had come back to the house. They were both unscarred and didn't have any evidence of having tried to kill each other, so Ed assumed that they had talked and laughed and become friends.

After later questioning of both girls, and the stories being the same, his assumptions had been correct. While Winry had been the one to talk the most, Isabel didn't seem bothered. In fact, Winry had only talked around one of the two hours Ed guessed from how much she had told him. Isabel had only answered with a few words. It bothered him a little, but hopefully she could return to her previous disposition of passionate enthusiasm about everything. He supposed that's how she had been before…_that day_.

Over the passed few days, things had progressed about the same. Ed and Al would train, Winry and Isabel would watch. They would all occasionally go on walks, or in smaller groups, or just by themselves. But Isabel was the only one consistent with going on walks daily. Winry would join her sometimes, more often than the boys. But on days when Winry was busy, either Ed or Al would accompany her. Whenever they went with Isabel, she would go to a specific spot.

It was the big tree near the fence between Winry's house and the old site of the Elric house. Isabel would sit down for a few minutes and stare off into the distance. Then she would stand up and search the area for something unknown to whoever was with her. When she was through looking in the tall grass, she would walk a little bit further to the ashes of her childhood home and brood there. After that, she would start to head back to the house but ask whoever was there if they wanted to walk someplace. If Isabel was anything, it was considerate.

Other than walking and training, they each spent time doing things on their own and things together. A lot of things had become the norm for them. Only occasionally in the few days they'd been in Rizenbul would their daily schedule be altered.

But presently, Edward was stalking through the halls, late at night. Al was deep in thought, Winry had gone to bed a little early, and Auntie had been asleep for the past few hours. There was only one more person he wasn't sure about, but had been a little too skittish to bother at first. Now, he was bored and restless. The company of someone he was almost afraid to talk to was better than no company at all.

When he knocked on the door to hers and Winry's room, he rolled his eyes. If she was asleep, he would probably wake her up. The women in his family were light sleepers, at least their mother had been. He was tempted to run back to his and Al's room and just toss and turn until he fell asleep.

Just as he was about to do that, he heard a response from within. "Come in," Isabel called, sounding muffled through the wood.

Ed contemplated a moment before opening the door. As he walked in, he saw a smile on his sister's face.

"Someone is up late," she remarked when he was closer. Isabel put her book down and took her reading glasses off. In a gesture that seemed to be automatic, she tangled the glasses' arms in her hair.

He smirked a bit. "I'm not the only one. When did you start having to wear glasses?" he asked her.

She thought a moment. "When I started doing independent civilian jobs for the military, I had to go through a physical. They detected some slight astigmatism, but nothing major. So they just gave me glasses for when I was reviewing things and wished me luck when I was going to fight," Isabel explained.

Edward nodded a little and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Didn't our father have glasses?" she asked.

He looked at her piercingly then glared at the floor. "It doesn't matter if he did or not," he growled.

Isabel started a sentence, but quickly cut herself off. "Oh," she said instead, understanding. "Well." She cleared her throat, if a little uncomfortably. "Have you read this book yet?" She held up the leather bound book.

Ed read the title to himself and nodded. "Al and I read that one when we were younger and we were trying to learn more alchemy," he told her. "Since then, I've maybe read it one or two more times to see if we missed anything."

"It has notes on human transmutation," she said. "Is that why you've read it so much?"

He looked at her again, but less harshly this time. His expression was slightly bored and jaded. "That was a bigger part of the reason."

"Are you going to try again?" she asked.

Ed didn't want to answer her. It wasn't really her business if he and Al were going to try to transmute their mother again. She hadn't been there the first time, so why should it concern her if there was a second time? He sighed.

It did concern her. Ed took his frustration, the same feelings against his father, and pushed them away. Even though Isabel had left before the failed transmutation, they'd shared the same mother. He couldn't push her away like that. She was his sister, after all. She deserved to know.

As he was about to answer her, she spoke first. "It's fine," Isabel told him. Then she just looked at him. He would have spoken, but words had deserted him. Her piercing gaze was so intent, so assessing, he found it hard not to squirm. But somehow, Ed managed to sit on the edge of the bed, surveying her half of Winry's room. He looked at Winry and sighed again.

They'd been through so much, but one of the more recent and memorable things had been three years ago. The "Barry the Chopper" incident; that had been a scarring, but significant changing point for him. What he'd experienced then had been a fear he'd never felt before. He could only imagine what Winry had felt. A little before that had been his stay with Shou Tucker and Nina. Ed shivered as the image of the chimera Nina and Alexander had been attacked his memory. Then the stain on the alleyway wall – that would forever haunt him.

When he looked at Isabel again, she had a look of sadness in her eyes. "What have you seen over the years, little brother?" she asked quietly. "What has disturbed you?" Her voice was so soft, so full of understanding and a want to know that he couldn't help but feel the need to tell her.

But Ed squared his shoulders and looked at the floor. "Nothing I can't get over," he told her. It was halfway a lie, but he didn't want anyone's help.

"Edward," she sighed. Isabel reached out and touched his arm. He wanted to draw back, to pull away from her touch, but he couldn't. Something kept him where he was. "Please tell me. I know you have seen things that no one should ever have to see. I know they've hurt you and scarred you, just like your human arm is scarred. What happened?"

Ed looked at his left arm. Since he only had his sleeveless shirt on now, the light marks were open to the public. He cleared his throat and gave in. "About three years ago, Al and I helped capture a serial killer. He was known as 'Barry the Chopper' after the case had been settled. One day, he kidnapped Winry and I went after her. He knocked me out and took my arm. After a while, I got free and tried to save Winry. But he knocked me down and tried to kill me." His hand started to shake as the memories came back so clear and fresh.

"Oh, Edward," Isabel whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged helplessly, just how he had felt back in Central. "A little after that, I got free and almost killed him, but Al stopped me. The police and Al showed up just in time, I guess." Ed let out a heavy breath.

"What else?"

After a look heavenward, he turned his gaze to Isabel. "Why do you want to know these things? Haven't you read about them in reports?" he asked her painfully.

She nodded. "I have. But I want to know what you think about them."

He grumbled a little and pulled his bare feet up onto the bed. "A few weeks before that, when I'd just become a State Alchemist," he began, fingering the chain of his watch, "Al and I were staying with a man named Shou Tucker. He was known as the Sewing Life Alchemist, as you probably know."

"I, ah, knew his wife before…" she trailed off.

Ed nodded. "Well, we arrived shortly after the incident with Nina's chimera. All we saw was the blood on the wall." His throat tightened painfully, but he forced back the tears. He could have stopped there, he knew, but he just felt like he had to keep going. "I tried to reconstruct her, I really did. But…but Colonel Mustang said that it was impossible to bring her back. She had already lost her life, it was useless trying to bring her back." He scoffed. "I know that already." When Ed looked at Isabel, her eyes were sad and she couldn't face him. "What is it?"

She swallowed. "I was there," she whispered. "I was there that afternoon. I saw you." Isabel took a steadying breath.

Ed took his own steadying breath, but for another reason entirely. He folded his arms across his chest and looked away from her. "Why…. Then why didn't you say anything to us?" he growled. "Didn't you recognize us?"

"I did," she murmured.

"Why didn't you come to us then?" His voice rose a little and Winry stirred on the other side of the room.

Isabel sniffed a little, fighting back tears now. "I was scared, Edward." Then she looked up at him with a slight glare. "Can you honestly tell me now that you wouldn't dismiss me as easily as you had when you first saw me six months ago?" she countered.

He seemed a little taken aback by that. But nevertheless, ready with a comeback. "I was younger then; I may have remembered you quicker! But I guess we'll never know now."

"Well, forgive me for fearing what has already happened, Ed," Isabel replied in a hissing whisper.

"And what's that?" His tone was reckless and nonchalant. It was amazing how quickly one could change attitudes, just from a few spoken words.

"Your rejection," she said lowly. "Now get out, since you know my greatest fear." If looks were able to kill, Ed would have been six feet under from the glare he was receiving from Isabel.

But he conceded her statement and retreated the room silently. Although her order had been fiercely delivered with an equally fierce gaze, he hadn't missed the tears in her eyes behind the careful façade. Ed refused to feel remorse, though. If he gave in now, he would never overcome what he was feeling now. But just _what_ was he feeling? Ed thought a moment as he stepped into his and Al's room.

Pent up frustration, mostly, but he felt a little confused. What did he have to feel confused about? Was he confused about himself, the military, Isabel, his goal? He didn't know, but Isabel was probably one of the main reasons he was feeling this way.

He was very happy to be with her again, but she brought so many feeling with her, good and bad. Along his travels, Al had often told him to take the bad with the good. But why should he have to take more when he'd given only a little? It wasn't equivalently exchanged that way. But if that's how the world was going to be, then so be it. He couldn't change anything, especially how the world was reacting at present.

With a great sigh, Ed threw himself on his bed. Why couldn't things be simple for once in his life? Was he to be forever tortured with these difficult situations?

----------------------

Isabel shut her book with a snap. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared over the book at the wall. It'd been fifteen minutes since Ed had left her, and she still hadn't been able to get back into her book. The little bean (though he wasn't much shorter than she) had to come, enjoy a halfway normal conversation with her, and then blow up in her face about one comment. That left her with a scattered attention span and a misplaced role of interest. Darn the boy! She should squash him.

But she sighed. That was no good. It would be childish to fight her brother over an argument. Besides, she was supposed to be setting a good example, right? How could she if she was challenging him over a little fight? If anything, she'd be setting one of those examples that people _shouldn't_ follow. Just thinking about how stupid it would have been almost made her gag.

She turned on her side, smirking at her own foolishness.

"Isabel?" Winry's voice was quiet in the dark room.

"Yeah?" Since she was facing Winry already, Isabel figured she'd at least look at her while they were talking.

"Why were you fighting with Ed?" Winry wanted to know.

Isabel grinned a little more and propped her head up on her hand. "Because he's a bean and I told him that I'd seen him and Al about three years ago in Central," she said casually.

"You're not much taller than he is," Winry pointed out. Isabel scowled. "So you shouldn't really have room to comment about his height."

Isabel turned onto her back and sighed. "Well, I'm older than he is, and at least a _little_ taller." Was this going to turn into a 'my horse is bigger than his' with Winry? Why was she even defending him?

"How old are you? I've forgotten," Winry asked.

"I'll be eighteen in about two weeks," Isabel said. She folded her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling.

Wow, it had been a while, she mused. She'd been gone about ten years. From that day six months ago, it had been about nine and a half years. That entire time, she'd never really thought of her home in Rizenbul. Of course, there had been reports about a boy with a metal arm and leg and his brother always in a suit of armor. Isabel wasn't stupid. Along with those notes that she came across, she'd seen "Rizenbul," "Fullmetal," and "Elric brothers" listed in it, mainly in the reference sheet she always carried. She'd known the Fullmetal Alchemist had been Edward. Though the reports had said the armored person had been an Alphonse Elric, she hadn't been able to say why he'd been in the armor then.

But she knew now.

Their failed human transmutation cost them more than the equivalent trade had taken, she thought. In Isabel's opinion, the failed body transmutation should have resulted in the foolish person's life to be taken away and then some. Her brother's had gotten off relatively easy. Al had lost his entire body and Ed his leg for their failure. But it may have had something to do with their willpower. Al was easily influenced by his brother and wasn't so strong. Ed was hotheaded and stubborn. No one could really make him change his mind once it was made up. Maybe because Ed's will was so strong was why he only lost one leg? Al, on the other hand…

Isabel sighed. She was tired; her eyes were drooping more and more and her body screamed for sleep. However, her mind was reeling with thoughts about her past and her brother's pasts. She wanted to sleep, wanted to taste sweet oblivion. It was almost in her reach, she could almost touch it. But just as her fingers brushed the surface, a nagging thought plagued her suddenly.

She sat up and gasped. Why had _that_ thought surfaced? Hadn't she buried it away a long time ago? For it to suddenly surface once more startled her. Isabel didn't want to think about that! She'd forced herself to forget it then for a reason. She had no use for such disturbing notions.

"Isabel, are you all right?" Winry asked.

When she came to reality, Isabel found she was gripping the bed sheets tightly. Her breath was ragged and came in gasps. She wiped the feverish sweat coming down her brow. Isabel swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath to finally calm herself.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I'm fine."

When she looked out the window, the sun was starting to peek over the hills. Apparently, she had fallen asleep and not realized it. It wasn't strange for her to be thinking, fall asleep to a dreamless night, and wake up to continue on that same thought. It just meant that something was bothering her. So she forced that bothersome thought to the back of her head.

Isabel yawned quietly. Apparently, Winry had gone back to sleep. Well, the eldest Elric was awake now; she may as well stay awake. So she slipped out of bed and over to Winry's dresser. The girl was younger by at least a year, but her clothes were bigger. However, they were the only things Isabel could wear right now. Unless she wanted to steal a pair of Ed's pants and wear a baggy shirt of Winry's. Isabel stopped at the door and blinked. Her brother's pants would be highly uncomfortable and very tight on her.

That was just disturbing.

She shook her head and continued outside. True, Riza had taken her shopping for clothes, but it really wasn't Isabel's style to let people do things for her like that. The first lieutenant hadn't expected anything in return. It didn't go along with equivalent trade. Needless to say, Isabel had only accepted two outfits. One was what she'd worn when the Elrics had been reunited and the other was a red tank top and a long pair of shorts. But now she had one of Winry's tighter shirts and a pair of short, loose shorts on to shower in.

Isabel never really had a chance to develop modesty working with the military; there had never been too many people around when she did what she had to. But in Rizenbul, there were plenty of people awake at dawn. It just didn't sit right with her to shower in nothing when the shower was outside.

Her shower was a routine and quickly done. She reached for her towel and dried her hair. It took a bit to get her blonde locks to stop dripping since her hair was a little on the thick side. But once that was achieved, she made double time in drying the rest of her off. After a quick look around, she stripped the soaked tank top off and snatched up the short sleeve shirt from the nearby tree branch. The same went for her shorts.

When she was dressed in dry clothes, Isabel felt ten times better. But there was another problem she had; what was she going to do until the people in her house woke up? Pinako would be up in maybe another hour, but the person Isabel wanted to talk to would be asleep well into the morning.

She sighed and started back around the house. The sun was now making its great entrance to the world. Isabel had to smile at it before continuing inside. But as the door swung shut behind her, a sudden flood of memories hit her.


	7. Chapter 6: Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. These get irritating to write.**

A/N: Revamp!

Chapter 6: Eavesdropping

"You keep looking at me strangely," Isabel said. Her words seemed to bring Ed out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he mumbled and looked away somewhere else.

"It's fine." She smiled at him and continued with her thoughts.

She'd been sitting on the porch for about an hour after Ed brought her leftover stew. He'd left shortly after their conversation, but Isabel had been arranging some thoughts. It felt strange to be home again after so long. Even though things hadn't really changed, everything felt so different. The people didn't remember her very well and the surrounding area felt so unfamiliar to her. She wasn't sure she would become accustomed to it all, or if she'd even be here long enough to adjust. She didn't even know if she wanted to.

Suddenly, Ed put his metal hand on the porch. The noise was enough to bring her to the present. "It's just…you've been gone so long," he began. "I don't really remember you that much. It's a little…weird, I guess." Ed shrugged.

Isabel smirked at him. "What a thing to tell you older sister, you don't remember her," she chuckled.

"Well it's true," he retorted. "And if it hurts, then that means it's a good truth." He looked at her defiantly, daring her to argue.

"I never said it hurt to consider it, I just said it was an audacious thing to tell me. Who knows how I would respond," she said easily. "But anyway, I remember you and Al. You probably don't remember me because I was always caught up in a book or telling you what to do. No one really wants to remember a bossy older sister." She winked at him.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going to go shower. I feel dirty still from training earlier. Grassy and sweaty," he told her and stood up.

"All right. We don't want a stinky Ed." She smiled up at him and stood as well. "I think I'm going to talk to Al." They both headed inside. Isabel found Al in the living room, studying some book. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey, little brother," she said and sat down on the couch.

He looked up at her and probably would have smiled if he were capable. "Hello, Sister," he replied and set his book down.

"How are you?" she asked.

Al paused a moment. That's right; he didn't really feel so that question didn't really apply, even though it was polite. She was about to disregard it when he replied. "I'm okay," he said, albeit hesitantly.

"Good." That had been embarrassing. "What were you reading?"

He lifted the book up to her. "Just a little bit of geography," he told her.

"That's right; since you and Ed are normally out somewhere, you guys never really finished school, huh?" she said. "Just learning things when you can."

"Right. And I probably couldn't in this body," Al said and looked down at his armor.

Isabel cleared her throat a little. Okay, maybe talking to Al wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Did you finish school?" he asked her.

She smiled again. "Yes, I did. Under the military's instruction, though, so it's a little biased in comparison to something here in Rizenbul."

"How is it biased?" Al wanted to know.

"Um…well, I just learned a lot of different things that you would have learned here. In Rizenbul, I probably wouldn't have gotten a very good education since it's country out here, and women are normally sewing or those 'feminine' things. But, in Central, I learned the same stuff a boy would have learned so I could have an equal advantage as men. So, I guess you could put it I have more of a masculine education in contrast to how Rizenbul would have had me learn."

He nodded. "I see."

"I bet you and Ed are geniuses when it comes to science and chemistry," Isabel said, grinning. "What with your alchemy studies and all." Al nodded. "Who taught you guys alchemy so well?"

Al paused and probably would have paled if he could have. "Uh…she is a…wonderful, young woman who is very strict and very influential," he said hesitantly.

Isabel smirked. "In other words, she's scary as anything and very violent?" She laughed.

"You shouldn't say things like that about Sensei," Al said quickly.

"She's not here, Alphonse. Don't worry. And Ed told me earlier that if the truth hurts, it's probably a good truth." She chuckled a little. "So, what's her name?"

"Izumi Curtis. She lives in Dublith," Al said.

Isabel nodded and leaned her head back on the couch. Winry walked in and was about to sit next to Isabel when she spotted the shining object not too far from the eldest Elric. The younger girl's eyes widened considerably and sparkles could be seen in her blue orbs. Her hands were quick as lightening as she snatched up Ed's pocket watch. She began rattling off about the custom craftsmanship when Isabel looked at the spot Al had previously been in. But obviously, the boy had retreated long before Winry's monologue.

"Um, is that such a good idea?" Isabel asked, but Winry was oblivious.

The girl looked over her shoulder and with narrowed eyes. "Ed," she cooed.

Isabel sighed and stood up. "All right, but he probably won't be happy. I'm going to find Al." And she did just that, fearing the moment when she would hear Ed screaming at Winry for dismantling his pocket watch. Although it was a sign of his being a dog of the military, it did hold certain advantages, such as getting into the Central Library. But other than that, it was extra weight in his pocket, literally. Still, the State Alchemists that Isabel knew treasured their watches and wouldn't give them up after having them for over a week.

Maybe it was the shininess of the watch?

Isabel shrugged and found Al sitting in the library. He was enamored in another book. She figured she wouldn't bother him since he seemed to be enjoying himself. Instead, she would go outside and find Ed to tell him what Winry was up to. Maybe that would spare a little shouting. She hoped. If not, then it would fuel the flame, which that was something Isabel didn't want.

When she went outside, it was too late. Winry had just turned the corner to where the shower was. She looked like an ashamed child that had found out something she didn't want to. But maybe that was the truth from what Isabel heard.

"I saw inside it," Winry was saying and held out the pocket watch. What was in the watch?

Ed's reaction could only be described as shock mixed with surprise. He took in a deep breath. "There are things…" He unconsciously checked himself for his watch, even though he knew it wasn't there.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Winry's voice quivered as she apologized. Isabel could tell she was genuinely sorry and not just saying it to escape Ed's wrath.

He glared ahead, but he seemed to be feeling something other than anger. "I haven't even shown it to Al," he said softly and looked away. Isabel could tell he was thinking from his expression. It was a little distant, and his eyes were absent.

"I'm sorry," Winry said again.

Ed sighed and his shoulders drooped more. "It's unmanly of me to carry something to warn me and show my determination," he mumbled. He looked elsewhere again, finding his previous place of gazing to be unsatisfactory. Or maybe he saw something that reminded him of his past.

"Ed," Winry began. She didn't want to hear any of this; it was obvious in her voice. But there was no stopping Ed when it came to his explaining something.

"But still," Ed carried on, "we have no parents or a home to go back to. We have to keep moving forward." Why did that sound familiar to Isabel? Hadn't she heard that before, somewhere? Those words of wisdom seemed like something and adult would say rather than a stubborn fifteen-year-old boy.

But Winry didn't appear moved by his speech. She snapped. "Why! Why? You do have a home! You have Auntie…and me!" she shouted and tensed up. Her hands clenched at her sides.

Ed was unaffected by the sudden outburst. Isabel was still leaning back a little from the blast. "Stupid." He looked away again. "Why do you have to cry?" Isabel could tell that, if he had allowed himself, Ed would have gone to comfort her. But that wasn't something he seemed capable of.

Winry looked to the side. "Since you brothers won't cry, I'm crying in your place." The two stood in silence, Winry with tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks, and Ed just standing where he was. Isabel slowly stepped back from the scene so it wouldn't be obvious she had eavesdropped.


	8. Chapter 7: It's Time to Go

**Disclaimer: FMA still isn't mine.**

A/N: Revamping still...

Chapter 7: It's Time to Go

When she came back to reality, she was still standing in the kitchen just inside the doorway. She was back in Rizenbul, in Pinako's house. Everyone else was still asleep, the house was still quiet, and the sun was still working on its ascent. The only difference was that Isabel really wanted to talk to Ed now, to apologize. Apologize for what? She didn't know. Maybe for never talking to him, even when she'd known who he was in the military. Maybe for their argument from last night. Or, just maybe for leaving so long ago, without saying goodbye.

Isabel shook her head and started walking again. She went up the stairs and passed down the hall silently. Noises came from Winry's room, so Isabel assumed that the younger girl was waking up or was already awake. The Elric girl opened the door to her brothers' room and only found Al looking out the window. Ed was not in the room.

"Al," Isabel said quietly. The hollow suit of armor turned to look at her. "Where's Ed?"

"He was studying last night and didn't come back, so he must have fallen asleep there," Al replied after a quick look around.

"All right. Thank you, Alphonse," Isabel smiled. She turned and continued down the hall. When she reached the room she was looking for, she paused. She really wanted to apologize to him, but how would she start? Should she just apologize straight off or dance around it for a little while before jumping to the punch? With a sigh, she started to walk into the library/study, but stopped. The moment she looked around, she had to quiet herself. She had decided to just apologize to him about the argument, but that idea flew away. She just couldn't disturb the peace she saw. As she was admiring the gentle serenity around Ed, she heard Winry coming down the hall.

"Winry," she whispered, stepping back into the hall again. Winry looked up from the ground. "Come here." Isabel motioned her in with her hand.

Winry's brow furrowed together in confusion, then her face relaxed when she saw Ed. "Aw," she said quietly. "He looks so…."

"Quiet," Isabel finished and grinned a bit.

Edward Elric, the boy who was forced to grow up early and never seemed to mind, the boy with boundless amounts of energy, was slumped against his desk, asleep. His pen was still in his hand, too. There were a few papers around him, and a couple pictures set out. His head was cushioned on his arm and he looked quite comfortable how he was.

"I suppose we should wake him up and let him go lay down on the bed or someplace other than the desk," Isabel said and started to take a step forward.

Winry reached out and grabbed Isabel's arm. There was a peculiar look in the younger girl's eye. "Wait." They held eye contact for a moment before Isabel understood. She nodded and Winry walked over to Ed. She looked down at him and smiled. He looked so innocent, like he used to when they were younger, before all of the mess that had happened. When his mother had been alive. Winry had done her best to help them through their mourning, but they'd buried themselves in alchemy and then gone off with their sensei to train. When they had returned, the two boys Winry had grown up with had been pushed to the back of their minds. It'd taken her a while to accustom herself to their new and strange habits they'd acquired with their teacher, but she had to accompany them.

Now, she had to take care of them again, but they had a lot more problems now than when they were ten and eleven. Ed was sixteen, and Al was almost fifteen. She would be sixteen soon, and she'd catch up with Ed. But their ages didn't really matter as much as maturity. The brothers had surpassed most boys their age since they'd grown up so early in their life. So much had been thrust upon their shoulders that they'd had no choice but to take it and deal with it, little by little.

But this was Winry's one chance to help them, and she would in any way possible.

Winry reached down and brushed his long bangs away from his cheek. Unintentionally, her fingertips brushed his skin, and she was able to finally feel how smooth it really was. But before she had any time to revel in the sensation, Ed's eyes slowly opened. He must have sensed it was only she to wake him up because he shut his eyes again.

"Winry," he mumbled. "What is it?"

She smiled to herself. Even when he was only half awake, his tone of voice could still be exasperating. But that's what she loved about him. "Don't you want to move, Ed? The desk can't be as comfortable as your bed or a couch," she said and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, Ed took in a breath and sat up. He tried to rub his hand against his mouth subtly, in case of drool, and Winry couldn't help but smile a little on the outside. "I guess," he murmured sleepily.

"Come on," she said and took a little step back. "I'll walk you so you won't fall asleep again on the way."

"I don't need an escort," he growled, swaying.

Winry rolled her eyes. "Look, you're already about to fall off your feet. Now be quiet so you won't wake up Grandma," she ordered.

Ed was happy to comply since he was still tired.

Isabel watched from the shadows of the hall as they two walked towards Ed and Al's room. She followed them, just out of an older sister's curiosity. When she caught up with them and peeked in, Ed was lying on his back, his arms folded beneath his head. Winry was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"What did you dream of?" she was asking.

Ed went on to explain his dream to her about what Isabel had just remembered. It only made her a little uneasy that the same memory had gone on in his head, as well. Maybe she should bring that up later in the morning when he was more awake. Even now, when she'd been up for at least two hours Isabel couldn't process it as well as she would have liked.

But, at the moment, all she could do was wait. It wasn't like she could walk into the room and interrupt his conversation with Winry. Those two liked each other so much but both were oblivious to the other's feelings. It was kind of funny. So Isabel decided to let them have their moment together and went to sit in the kitchen.

When she sat down at the table, she suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in a while.

Isabel had been in love before, or at least what she considered love. On one of her missions, she'd helped save a group of people near the border of their neighboring country. Among that group had been _him_. She didn't want to remember his name, so she didn't. She just remembered his face. He had eyes such a wonderful color of brown that she could just stare into. Even though he had such a piercing glare he could set in his orbs, when he wished, he could gaze as lovingly at her as he wanted.

The rest of his face had been just as normal as anyone else's she may have come across, nothing special to distinguish him in a crowd. It had been his eyes that had attracted her first. That had been because she figured he was an ungrateful jerk who hated the military. But that hadn't been it at all.

He'd acted cold and aloof at first on their way back to a safe camp for the group, and Isabel hadn't been able to stand it. But, she'd overheard something from one of the other people that he'd lost all of his family. That had made Isabel think again and come at him with a new approach. The next time she tried talking to him, it was with a little sympathy and an edge of understanding. That conversation had set the course for the rest of their short relationship.

Over the week that had followed their journey across Amestris, he and Isabel had become such good friends that it surprised her. Normally, she tried to ignore the people she had to escort since they would only be baggage for her. But with _him_, things had been different. He'd charmed her and exercised the charisma he had an abundance of. She hadn't minded terribly. At night was normally when they stayed up and talked.

But, one night was different. Isabel thought he would ask her something personal, something higher than a friend basis. She'd waited by her pallet, near the fire, for him. But something had been there during the night. A group of guerillas had attacked the camp. Two of the seven military officers had been killed, and everyone from the nomadic group that they had been escorting, including _him_.

Isabel had been rendered unconscious and hadn't come to until one of the State Alchemists had woken her. The first thought on her mind had been for _him_. After looking around frantically, in spite of the remaining military personnel, she had accepted the cold truth that he was indeed gone. After one more desperate attempt to find him, Isabel had come across his body. She'd hurried to him but hadn't dared to touch him, fearing that she would only touch cold, lifeless skin.

When she felt like her world had ended, the impossible happened. He'd whispered her name. Isabel had been too shocked to respond at first. But a moment later, she'd reached down and touched his cheek. Cold. And then, after accepting the truth that he wouldn't live, she listened to his final words to her. They still rang clear in her head. It was painful to remember them, but she did anyway.

"_Keep moving ahead so you can forget your tragedies in your past_," he'd told her. It hadn't been any words of love, nothing extravagant. If she ever told that to someone else, it probably wouldn't move him or her any special amount. But those few words meant so much to Isabel that she would treasure them always, even though they hurt like a good truth.

So Isabel had done just what he'd told her. She had kept moving ahead to forget the tragedies. But she didn't consider that a tragedy. It was a loss, yes, but it was also something wonderful. She'd found a part of herself that she'd thought was missing. Even though when he had died, he'd taken something of her with him, he had also given her something else. He had given her joy, despite their circumstances.

And that was her story of her first love. It hadn't lasted long, it had probably only been one-sided if she thought of it now, but it had at least meant something to her. She hoped it had meant something to him.

Isabel felt a smile set on her lips.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

She looked up and saw Ed standing at the table with a plate of food in his hands. He sat down across from her and took a bite of sausage. Isabel smiled and sat up. Apparently, she'd fallen asleep again.

"Hey, yourself," she told him and stretched a little. "What time is it?"

He thought a moment before answering, mouth still full. "Probably a little after ten," he said and continued chewing.

She whistled lowly. "I've been out for a while, then," she mumbled.

"You were talking in your sleep," he said after a few minutes of silence.

An embarrassed color flushed Isabel's cheeks. "I did? What did I say?" she dared to ask. When people heard her talk in her sleep, it was usually something that could be used as blackmail against her.

But Ed shrugged. "I don't know. It sounded like it was some different language." Relief replaced embarrassment.

And it made sense. She'd been dreaming about _him_. He didn't speak the same language as she and Ed originally. To make things easier for him, Isabel had spoken in his native tongue, broken as it was. So she had just spoken in that language instead of English, blessedly. So she nodded and let out a relieved sigh. "It probably was," she agreed.

They both fell silent again. It felt awkward for neither of them to say anything, especially the outspoken Edward sitting across from her. Isabel could tell he was still quite upset with her, and she couldn't blame him. She would have felt a little put out, as well, if he'd known who she was and never said anything. She'd have been pissed! So, it was only fair that he was feeling the same way.

One quick look at him was enough to confirm he wasn't the happiest person alive at the moment. And it didn't appear that he was going to be the first to talk to her about it, either. So she would have to be the bigger person and do it if they were ever going to apologize to each other.

"Edward," she began quietly. He didn't look at her. He only continued eating his breakfast. This bothered her. Isabel gritted her teeth together and glared." Edward Elric, please look at me when I'm trying to talk to you," she growled.

He paused briefly before he lifted his eyes. Ed returned her even glower. "Why should I? You've never done anything to deserve the treatment you've received this week. You were gone for nine years, didn't even say anything to Al and me over the past three, and you expect me to be a brother to you immediately?" He muttered a few curses and resumed eating, obviously assuming that she would be quiet.

He assumed wrong.

Isabel first bit her lip to find her composure. Then she spoke. "I came back," she said, forcing herself to forget emotion.

"What?"

She stood. "I came back, Edward, when I could have continued ignoring you and Al. There was no requirement for me to _ever_ see you two again." Isabel dropped her hands to the table with a little more force than needed.

"Why did you come back, then?" Ed asked, just as detached as she.

She didn't meet his eyes. Instead, memories of when he had asked her before came. Isabel blocked them out purposefully. "I'm sorry I never spoke to you and Al, and I'm sorry I left so long ago. But since I came back, I think you should at least respect that, if not me, more, Edward." She started to leave, but at the door, she said dismissively over her shoulder, "I only wanted to apologize about the argument last night, but I'll apologize for this one, too. I don't want to fight with you, Brother." Then she passed through the door to the living room and went up the stairs. At the top of the steps, Isabel stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Why were they always fighting now? There had been very few people in her lifetime that she hadn't gotten along with after getting to know them. She and Winry had never been good friends before this ordeal. But since they were now sharing a room, things had changed considerably. Isabel and Al had talked a bit, but there was still a lot that they didn't know about each other. Or rather, a lot Al didn't know about her. He was very open with his feelings when he felt he could trust a person. Obviously, he trusted easily since there was almost nothing about Alphonse she didn't know. Of course, he'd asked a lot about her past, but Isabel always avoided answering, or answered in as few words as possible. She'd been through so much she'd rather forget and she didn't want Al to be exposed to such things. He was so innocent and naïve, and thusly biased to what he put in the category of good. But despite his innocence, the armored soul had experienced things even she wouldn't want to go through, especially the failed transmutation that had put them in this place. He had told Isabel about what he remembered, in detail. It had terrified her.

Ed was the opposite, though. He didn't want to talk about that day, so he wouldn't unless it really struck him. He wouldn't talk about his feelings until they were about to explode within him. He didn't trust anybody, except for Alphonse. Sure, he would talk to Isabel when he felt a need to talk to someone and she was close by. Otherwise, it was up to someone else to start a topic of conversation with him.

How could those brothers be so close and yet so different? It was uncanny. Ed was loud and outspoken enough to make up for Al's shy silence. Al was tall enough for both of the brothers. And darn Isabel if Ed's hair wasn't just as long as hers, which was enough for both boys. She shook her head and stopped herself from the comparison of her brothers. She didn't want to think right now.

Instead, she walked into the study and picked out a book on the shelf. It wasn't a study book, but a novel she remembered reading earlier in her lifetime. She needed a break from the world. So she went outside with the book and climbed up into a tree. Once situated on a branch, she opened the book to the first page and was immediately entranced.

Edward still sat at the table, glaring at the wall. The nerve she had! Just because she came back didn't mean that he had to accept her! "Respect," she'd said. "Brother," she'd called him. She'd even walked out before he had been able to respond! Never mind that he had been too shocked to respond anyway, though! Ed had never been close enough to anyone to argue with, and he and Al rarely ever fought. So it was kind of new for him to have such a heated argument with someone he actually knew. Besides Winry, but that was different…

But did he know Isabel? Yes, he did. The girl frequently talked to him. And even though he was graced with selective hearing, he hadn't been able to block her voice out when he had been busy. So he knew quite a bit concerning her life in the military. But that probably wasn't everything that had happened to her. Ed figured he couldn't ignore her because of the overabundance of charisma they both possessed. And curse his father for being the one they got it from.

That brought a dark scowl to his features. He didn't want to think about his father. Every time he did, Ed felt like there had been so much his father had kept from them. Such memories brought bad feelings to Ed and made his stomach feel weird. It felt like something slimy was climbing around inside of him. Essentially, it made him want to throw up whatever was in him.

He shook his head, as if to clear those thoughts from his mind. Why did he seem to think of his father after an argument with Isabel? Was it some way to vent the anger and abhorrence he felt towards _that man_? If that was the case, it wasn't fair to do that to Isabel, morally or equivalently. Everything Ed felt against his father was meant for his father, no one else. If he felt any frustration towards his sister because she left like their father had, then he could figure it out another day. He wasn't in the mood to do that today. What he was in the mood for, though, not even Ed knew.

The young adult stood up from the table and took his breakfast bowl to the sink. Maybe Al would train with him for a while. Ed figured could use a diversion about now, so why not get some exercise while he was at it? He was sorely lacking in his physical expertise in comparison to the past few months. The muscle he'd built up was going to turn to mush if he kept neglecting his exercising.

So he headed up the stairs towards his and Al's room. On the way, however, was Winry's room. Maybe he would stop in and invite her to watch him and Al train. The idea of a spectator was better by each step he took. When he reached her door and knocked, he heard nothing from within.

"Winry, you in there?" he called, leaning his head against the door lightly. Ed knocked again. When he still received no response, he opened the door a little and peeked inside. Empty. Where was the girl? She wasn't working on automail in her usual spot in the equipment room, and it was obvious now that she wasn't working in her room. Where could she be hiding?

Oh well, he figured. She would just have to miss out. Ed pulled the door shut and continued down the hallway. It didn't exactly bother him that he couldn't find Winry just after an argument with his sister. It's just that the two girls had been very chummy lately that maybe Isabel was telling Winry the horrible things in Isabel's opinion that Ed was. Then that would definitely earn him a wrench to the head. As if the tool had already been thrown, the young man rubbed his forehead and muttered a curse.

"Al, you in there?" Ed asked when he reached their room. It would be his luck for the day if his brother were avoiding him too.

But there was a reply from within. "Yes, Brother," Al said.

Ed sighed in relief and opened the door. "Do you feel like the usual?" There was hope in his eyes, and probably his voice. "I'm bored and I've been slacking off."

Al nodded. "Sure." The suit of armor crossed the room and passed Ed out into the hallway. The older, yet smaller boy sighed a little when he followed.

All right, maybe it did bother Ed that he couldn't find Winry. Usually, the girl was right in the middle of things, even if she was working. It was hard not to notice her. When she wasn't being annoyingly adorable she was being surprisingly difficult. Ed pretended to ignore both traits and see her only as Winry. That was all he could afford to see her as. And so what if she was doing something that didn't concern him? It wasn't any of his business, and he couldn't change that. Winry had a life of her own, so she could do whatever she wanted. Ed didn't _have_ to be the center of her attention all the time, did he?

If that was the case, why was he fuming when he and Al reached the lakeside?

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asked before they started.

Ed took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." Before Al could argue, the older boy took a running leap at the armor's head.

They continued their skirmish with Ed on the offensive for a few minutes before he began to tire a little. He let Al make all of the attacks until he could breathe better. Then his mind began to wander again, back to Winry.

Just what was the girl doing? She was so obsessed with automail; why wasn't she working on something that had to do with that? And she wasn't sleeping, either. He hadn't heard her in the kitchen when he and Al had gone outside. Just where could she be? It wasn't like her to suddenly disappear without telling anyone.

Maybe she went to her parents' graves?

The air was suddenly knocked out of Ed when he came in hard contact with the ground. He looked up at Al. He was positive his younger brother would have been smirking if he'd been able to convey emotion on his metal helmet. Ed reached back and rubbed his sore backside, groaning a little from the sudden pain.

"You weren't paying attention, Brother," Al said observantly.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I was thinking about something," he said quietly. With a quiet sigh, he leaned back on the ground.

"What were you thinking about?" Al wanted to know.

"It's—"

Before he could finish, he and Al turned in unison towards the sound of female laughter. There was Winry, standing next to a tree. She was trying her best not to laugh, so obviously the laughter had to be coming from the tree. The tree? A moment later, Isabel appeared but she was upside-down, hanging from a tree branch. Her face was red from laughing and would only become redder as she hung like that.

But Ed couldn't bring himself to laugh. He scowled at her. "Your nose is going to start bleeding if you stay like that," he told her and stood.

"I don't care," Isabel laughed. "That was funny."

He let out a few un-nice words and started towards the tree. Winry wisely retreated over to Al. But on his way to Isabel, he had to pass Winry. Their eyes met for a brief second before a faint red tinted both their cheeks and they continued on their way. Just what Ed needed, a blush for Isabel to comment on.

But she didn't. She only looked at him – still upside-down – with a little frustration. What did she have to be frustrated about? While he was analyzing that question, the phone rang in the house and Winry ran to answer it. Al followed her.

This was going to kill Ed to say it, but he had no other choice. "Don't hang upside-down right now," he started reluctantly. He was annoyed enough that he would probably collapse from laughing if she fell.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just don't. I have a feeling that you'll fall if you don't move." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Ed couldn't believe he was going to do this! What had possessed him to…to…he couldn't finish the thought even.

Isabel pulled herself up on the branch before she dropped to stand in front of him. At least she was the same height as him. He wouldn't have to look up at her while he spoke. "Yes?" she asked haughtily.

Then the words ran away to the back of his mind. Had he been about to do that? Yes, he had, and for a good reason, he told himself. He didn't want to fight with Isabel; he wanted to clear things up. With difficulty, he summoned the words back.

"I'm…sorry," he mumbled. "I've been a jerk." Isabel scoffed a little, but looked as if she would have fallen out of the tree if he hadn't made her get down. When she didn't reply, he got frustrated again. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Why should I? You _were_ the one being a jerk," she said finally. "I already apologized for not contacting you and Al. _And_ for those two arguments we _both_ started. So I think I've said I'm sorry enough." Isabel mirrored his stance and folded her arms over her chest. To add emphasis to her attitude, she tilted her nose in the air and looked down at him.

Ed fumed again. "Don't look down at me!" he ordered, jumping up and down like he did when someone commented on his height.

Isabel grinned and rolled her eyes at him. "You are so predictable, Edward." She stuck her hand out at him. "Apology accepted for you being a jerk. Don't let it happen again," she said.

It was his turn to roll his eyes, but he shook her hand firmly anyway. He was about to retort when Winry yelled from the house, "Edward, Isabel, you both have a phone call!"

They two Elrics exchanged puzzled expressions before jogging to the house. Ed was there first and took the phone from Winry. "Yeah?" he said into the receiver.

"Fullmetal," came a _very_ familiar voice. "I need you and your siblings back in East City as soon as possible."


	9. Chapter 8: Indirect Orders

**Disclaimer: Don't own it yet.**

A/N: Almost done revamping the story...

"**A Forgotten Memory"  
Chapter 8: Indirect Orders  
By: LadyRiona**

Roy Mustang was a man of many words. He was tall, dark and handsome, as some would say. He never failed to acquire a date from any woman he set out to woo. Most women fell at his feet after one stray look in their direction. He had a scowl that could kill if it was set on so unfortunate a victim. He always had plenty of time to do things, and even when he was booked up, he still found time. Those who had seen his skills feared him as the Flame Alchemist. Even those who only had heard of his skills knew to fear him. And pity on the ones who knew nothing of him.

There was nothing that could make him break a visible sweat. Nothing at all. Except for the piece of paper sitting in front of him on his desk.

"First lieutenant," he said as calmly as he could. Immediately, Riza was standing before his desk. "What is this?" He gestured to the paper.

The blond woman peered over the desk to look at the object in question. "It is a summons, sir," she said. Her tone of voice was a little condescending and she looked at the colonel as if he was missing a few marbles.

"I know. But read it." He held the paper out to her.

Riza took the slip and scanned it. Then she read it again more thoroughly. "It is a request for you to contact the Elrics, from the Fuhrer," she said slowly.

"And what else is it requesting, mainly of the eldest Elric?" Mustang pressed for more.

The first lieutenant sighed. "The Fuhrer is requesting that she give a full report about her years as a civilian performing independent jobs," she finished. "What's strange about that, sir?"

"He's never had any interest in Isabel Elric for the past six years that she's been working for him indirectly. Now he suddenly wants to know all that she has been doing?" He shook his head. "It just seems a little strange to me, Hawkeye."

She shook her head. "Maybe all of the excitement about her being brought back from Dublith interested him?" she suggested. Mustang leaned back in his chair and sighed. It appeared as if he were about to start daydreaming again, so Riza took a step forward. "Well, shouldn't you call the Elrics and notify them?"

He looked up at her, confused. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." Immediately, the colonel was back into his stately persona as he sat up and reached for the phone. But before his fingers came in contact with the receiver, it rang. The two military officials exchanged perplexed looks before the colonel answered the phone.

"Yes? This is Colonel Mustang," he said in his most professional tone.

"Hey Roy," came Maes' voice.

Mustang rolled his eyes visibly before replying. Even though the two were best friends, that didn't mean Mustang liked Hughes' ability to change the subject from his daughter to something serious in the same breath. "Do you have any news for me?"

There was a pause on the line and the colonel could actually see the grin forming on the lieutenant colonel's mouth. "Well, Elysia still follows me around when I'm at home, and she's teaching herself to dance," Hughes said, gushing into the phone.

Mustang sighed loudly. "Lieutenant Colonel, if you have any news concerning—"

"She's so cute," Hughes interrupted. "She'll sing to me and it sounds like an angel. Glacier plays the piano for her, too. Which reminds me, Colonel…" Hughes trailed off.

This was a road they had gone down many times before. "Yes?" he asked drearily.

"When are you going to get a wife?" Hughes asked quietly.

Mustang took a deep breath. "I do not have time for one, Hughes. Now if you would like to share any news concerning the military, tell me." No matter how Hughes started off, he always managed to comment about a wife.

"All right, all right. Well, you probably already know, but the Fuhrer wants a report from Isabel Elric. I haven't met her personally yet. What's she like?" Hughes wondered.

"Anything else? Do you know why?" Mustang wanted to know. He still had to call the Elrics, and that was something he didn't want to do.

There was another pause on Hughes' line. "No, not exactly. He probably thinks she has an opinion different from actual military personnel. She isn't obligated to say pretty things about how the government is run like we are."

"But this is out of the ordinary." Mustang sighed. "He didn't care about her a year ago; it just seems a little strange to me," he stated skeptically.

Hughes yawned. "I don't know, Roy. But as soon as I know something, you will too." There was a slight disruption on the other end. "I have to go, but one last thing…" he trailed off once more.

"Yes?"

"Get a wife," Hughes whispered.

Mustang didn't think. He slammed the phone down. Then he scowled. Twice. Twice Hughes had mentioned a wife, or lack thereof. Why wouldn't the man understand Mustang really did have no time for a wife?

"Colonel," Hawkeye said sternly, "please use the phone quieter." She sent a brief scowl his direction before continuing her work.

He sighed a little and stared at the phone. He really, _really_ didn't want to call Fullmetal. Sure, it would be fun to torment him about his height. But after a few comments about that, it would also mean he had to get to business about the Elrics had to return to East Headquarters. Yes, it would be even more fun to make sarcastic remarks about the diminutive alchemist. But that would mean that the threesome would be staying at headquarters for a while whilst the task for Isabel was carried out.

0The colonel picked up and hung up the phone quite a few times before Hawkeye sent him an icy look and an equally chilly comment. Finally, he brought the phone to his ear and reluctantly dialed the number to the Rockbell's house in Rizenbul. It was a good thing that the government paid for the phone bills; else there would be some hefty charges to a few of the personnel would be a lot less wealthier than they were.

A younger female voice answered, and Mustang recognized it to be Winry.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly into the receiver.

Roy didn't always make it a habit to let his mind roam into the gutter, but it just so happened that he didn't have a reign on his thoughts at that particular moment. He immediately wondered what had been going on at the Rockbell household. He shook his head to clear those slightly unwanted notions away. "Winry Rockbell," he began. "This is Colonel Mustang. Is my subordinate available?" He snickered to himself at what answer he may receive.

There was a pause. "Yes. Hold on." It sounded like she was setting the phone down rather loudly because there was a clatter that made Mustang pull it away from his ear. "Edward!" he heard Winry shout.

"I would like to talk with Isabel as well," he mentioned offhandedly, hoping that she would hear him.

"What was that?" she said into the phone.

"I said that I would like to talk with Isabel, as well," he repeated.

"All right. Hang on." She set the phone down again and Mustang heard a door open. Distantly, she shouted, "Edward! Isabel! You both have a phone call!"

It was another minute or so when Edward picked up the phone. "Yeah?" he said, breathlessly as well.

Mustang told himself it was because they had been running to the house. "Fullmetal," he began. "I need you and your siblings back in East City as soon as possible." First there was silence. Then a shout that even Riza reacted to.

"_What_!" Edward yelled into the phone.

The colonel switched ears and rubbed his inflicted one. "Let me speak with your sister," he said firmly.

"Not until you tell me why we need to go back to East City," Ed said stubbornly.

With a sigh, Mustang replied, "Let me tell Isabel and she will tell you. There's no reason for my to say it twice." There was a pause again. "The reason why you all must be back here is mainly for Isabel."

He heard Edward's sigh before Isabel came onto the line. "Hello, Colonel Mustang," she said smoothly. "I hear you have news for me?"

That girl was too grown up for someone her age. She had too much insolence to ever really work in the military. "Yes. The Fuhrer wants you back in East City as soon as you can manage. However, I know your brothers won't let you come by yourself."

"I wouldn't come without them, sir," she told him evenly. Mustang smirked to himself that she wasn't questioning why she was wanted back in East City. She and Ed were so alike, yet so different at the same time. "Is there a specific date that we must be there?"

He thought a moment. "As quickly as possible. The Fuhrer knows your habits."

Isabel scoffed on the line. "Well, my brothers and I will discuss it and let you know when we come to a conclusion," she told him. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes." Mustang hung up the phone and sighed. Why did he always have to deal with Fullmetal? Why couldn't Fullmetal be like his sister? Isabel was so obedient, yet she was resilient in her own way, a way that wasn't so annoying. He shook his head.

"Colonel?" Hawkeye said from beside him.

"They'll be here in a couple of days," he told her wearily.

--------------------

Isabel placed the phone down gently and looked at it for a couple seconds. She was very aware of the stares set on her so she did her best to ignore them. To prolong their wait, she rubbed her forehead and pinched her bridge, as though she had a headache. One was forming dully in her brain from hanging upside-down earlier, but that she could ignore. The stalling was something she was doing to torment her brothers and Winry. It seemed to be working beautifully, because Ed jumped up suddenly.

"Well?" he said anxiously.

She looked at him, confused. "Well what?" Isabel asked innocently, winking at Winry. The younger girl winked back, grinning to herself.

"What did he say?" Ed exclaimed, almost jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Oh." Isabel leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "He wants us back in East City as soon as possible," she told him.

"I know that," he growled. "Why?"

She pushed off from the wall and started over to the stove. "I don't know. I didn't ask," she told him absently. "Winry, would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Winry replied casually.

Isabel looked at Al and could tell he was uneasy. A quick glance at Ed told the seventeen-year-old that her brother was about to burst.

"You…didn't ask?" he managed, strained.

"No. The order came from the Fuhrer, indirectly. I'm not at liberty to question why he would need me until I'm briefed about it," she replied and started to fill a kettle with water.

Ed finally jumped up and down, way past frustrated. "But you're not even _in_ the military!" he shouted. "Why should you have any obligations to the Fuhrer?" The look he was sending Isabel would have been enough to make a rock shiver.

But Isabel merely looked at him calmly after placing the kettle on the stove. "Because I have served as a civilian under his command for almost six years. It's true that I roamed a bit when there was nothing for me to do, but I always came back when it was something important." She continued standing where she was. "I am not going to call Mustang back just to ask why the Fuhrer wants me back in East City."

The younger boy nearly shook with anger. Isabel thought it was a very selfish reason he was acting like this. Just because she hadn't asked why, he was throwing a fit. She mentally shook her head.

"However, I will call him back when we decide when we're going to leave." Isabel turned around to find the mugs and tea bags.

"Ask him then," Ed said heatedly.

"No." She pictured him jumping up and down again.

"Why not?"

Isabel set two mugs on the counter and turned to face Ed. "Because it's not something I do. Ed, in all my years I have never questioned orders like this. The only time I have ever protested is when I was ordered to kill someone," she told him evenly. "And after they explained the reason why that person was needed dead, I would relent or disagree."

Ed immediately stopped. Was he shocked that she had killed someone in the past? It seemed so from how he was looking elsewhere.

She looked at Al, who probably would have seemed surprised if he had been able to convey emotion. Winry looked equally shocked as Ed, but didn't look away. Isabel merely turned back to the stove, thankful for the sudden quiet, and poured the boiling water into the mugs. No one said anything as she crossed the room with the steaming drinks and set them on the table. She sat down and started adding sugar, but still nothing. Just as she was going to sip her tea did someone dare to speak.

"Why?" Al asked. "There shouldn't be a reason to take someone else's life without a second thought."

Isabel set her cup back down. "Whoever said I didn't have second thoughts? I felt bad for killing that person afterwards, even though it was justified; I still do! But I'm not going to let my emotions get in the way of what I did to survive. If I was ordered to kill somebody, then I did because it put food in my stomach. With Ed being a State Alchemist, he gets paid periodically. That way you guys shouldn't go without food. The only time I ever receive compensation was when I carried out a mission successfully. It's nearly impossible to be in the military these days and never end up taking another life." That was said with a questioning look at Ed.

Receiving no answer from him, she took a deep breath. "Now, if we're done with this conversation, I'd like to move on to more important things. Such as when we're going to East City." After she cleared her throat, Isabel continued. "Colonel Mustang wants us to be there as soon as we can," she murmured. "I've never liked sitting in one place for too long, so I'm comfortable leaving when you two are."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. The only noises were Winry and Isabel sipping their tea, Al looking from the girls to Ed every few moments, and Ed clenching and unclenching his right hand. Isabel could tell Winry wasn't happy about them leaving, and especially unhappy about not being included. Al was still chewing over the request to leave. The eldest person in the room was fairly sure her younger brother was sulking about Isabel not asking. He had a pout on his features and he was staring at his hand. That was enough to convince Isabel that he was far from the point that he could be in his situation.

Ed seemed to be so used to getting his way. When they had been younger, Isabel had never really been overpowering about being an older sister. She had been bossy, yes, but merely warned him about right and wrong. After she'd left, it had been only he and Al. Since Al was so easily swayed, Ed had likely shirked off some of his responsibilities to his younger brother. Perhaps it had carried on to the present. Maybe Ed was so used to getting his way it was a sudden slap in the face for him to be told "no" by somebody close to his own age. If that was the case, Isabel wanted to do something about it. They would never achieve their goal of getting their bodies back if he was unable to accept things not going his way all the time. Especially when the situation had the probability of being changed to suit his needs.

"Al and I are the same way," Ed said quietly, causing Isabel to jump, startled at him suddenly speaking. "So, as soon as possible is as soon as we can get out stuff together to go, I guess."

Both the older Elrics looked to Al, who nodded. "That's fine. I have nothing to pack."

Isabel looked at Winry and Ed. Ed still seemed a little sulky still, but Isabel was fairly sure he would get over it and go on. However, Winry looked like a mixture between frustration and gloom. Isabel figured it was from the conversation. Maybe she could talk to the girl later, while she was packing her things?

"Well," Isabel said, standing. "I'm gonna go start packing." She looked at the three sitting around the table. Her gaze stopped on the other girl. "Winry, would you help me?" she asked, smiling.

Winry looked up at her. There was a bit of a lost expression in her eyes, but interest was quickly feigned over it. "Sure." The younger girl stood up and started out of the kitchen.

Isabel looked at Ed. "Well, as soon as we finish, I'll be ready when you two are," she told them and left the room. She followed Winry up the stairs and into the room they were sharing. Isabel shut the door and looked pointedly at Winry.

"You know, if you don't want him to leave, you _can_ tell him that," she said judiciously. "I mean, the worst he would do is look at you strangely and ask you what was going on in your head." She shrugged and started towards the wardrobe. "Otherwise, there's nothing to worry about."

There was silence for a little while from the other occupant of the room. Finally, Winry replied with, "Well, it doesn't matter. He has things to do elsewhere. I never expected him to stay here any longer. In fact, I was surprised you three have been here this long." She sighed.

Isabel pulled out a blouse and folded it. "Well, like I said; I don't like staying in one place for too long and I was starting to feel a little closed in here," she said softly. "Ed seems to be the same way, yet he's been here for a while."

"He probably stayed so long here because he thought you may have wanted to remember more about your past," Winry suggested.

Isabel looked sternly at the girl. "Did he tell you that's what he thought?" she asked.

Winry shook her head. "No, but that's probably it. Normally, he only comes here when his automail is broken, and that's it."

The older girl sighed. "I think he cares for you more than you think. What he told me is that he thinks you only care for the automail and not the person," Isabel told her. "But," she added when she saw Winry begin to protest, "I don't believe that. I know you care for Ed."

Winry kept silent. Isabel knew she was right. Just from how her brother and Winry fought constantly was enough for _anyone_ to see there was something between them. Now, whether it was that they couldn't stand each other or had some unknown affection for the other took more observation. And Isabel had had all the time in the world these past few days to watch them. Winry would want to check on Ed's automail every few days, especially after he and Al had been training. Then Ed would sometimes talk to Winry only to start fighting with her, as if he'd wanted to do that all along. Isabel knew her brother was strange; maybe his way of showing affection was arguing. He seemed to do that a lot with people. But then just the way that Winry would look at Ed sometimes, or just the expression when she was thinking told Isabel that she was thinking of _someone_. Ed, however, was a little harder to read.

Isabel had spent a lot of time talking to her brothers, but it was more difficult to talk to Al. You couldn't discuss the weather with a suit of armor! But while Isabel had been asking Ed about his automail one day, a thoughtful look had come into his eyes and he'd looked a little distant. It took a lot of observation for Isabel to figure out that he really did care for Winry in a way like a sister, or a little more.

But, as it always was, the two were so oblivious of the other's feelings. If they caught the other looking at them, they would look away and blush a little. Winry would comment to Ed, ask why he was looking at her. Ed would become flustered and stammer. That would cause Winry to fuss at him, and Ed would then yell back at her, thus one of their famous arguments. Ed would come out with a knot on his head from Winry's wrench. Isabel would have to leave the room sometimes because she wouldn't be able to hold in her laughter any longer. They were so obvious to her!

"Isabel?"

The girl snapped back and realized she'd been giggling. To Winry, that probably seemed a little strange since they had been in a deep discussion. "Yes?" she said, still smiling.

"What were you thinking about?" Winry asked.

"Nothing important," Isabel said cheerily. She would let them figure out their strange way of showing affection on their own. It would be more fun that way.

Winry was silent a moment. "All right. Well, what do you want me to do? To help you pack, I mean."

Isabel looked around. "I don't have too many things…mostly my clothes, and those are few. Um…remember those books I bought in town?" Winry nodded. "Can you get them and set them over here where I'm packing my clothes?"

"Sure." Winry started out of the room and towards the library. Not even two seconds after Winry left did Ed come in.

His hands were in his pockets and his red jacket was on and buttoned at his collarbones. He had an expression of somberness that looked a little out of place for him. His eyes were fixed on the floor, and there was a bit of a frown on his mouth. His pace was a little slow as he walked over to Isabel. Nonchalantly, he dropped onto her bed and leaned back, rest his weight on his hands. Isabel looked at him curiously. His hair was down from its usual braid. She hadn't seen him with his hair down in…she had never seen it down, actually.

"Yes?" she asked and pulled a pair of pants out of the wardrobe.

Ed was silent for a while before he lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Nothin'," he mumbled. Soon after, he sighed and shut his eyes.

Since he seemed content to just lie there, Isabel continued to fold her clothing. But since she only possessed a few items, her job was quickly finished. Anything else could wait for a little while longer. She climbed onto the bed over to Ed. She rested on her stomach and propped her chin in her hands. Before saying anything, she looked at her brother. Usually, he looked peaceful when he was resting. Now, he looked troubled.

"What's on your mind, little brother?" she asked. "You look bothered."

Ed opened one eye to look at her. "Tired."

She laughed lightly. "Really? You sure there's nothing else?"

"Well," he began and opened both eyes, "for once in my life, I don't think I want to leave Rizenbul. Usually, I'm mad when I have to come back here to get my automail fixed since it's just a few days out of the mission Al and I are on; I can't wait to leave. But, lately, it's like I feel content just to stay here. There's something Al and I have to do, something really important. In fact, if you hadn't shown up when you had six months ago, we would have gone to do that." He paused. "I should have been itching over the past few days to get it done now, but I don't want to leave."

Isabel reached out and took a little bit of his hair in her hands. "Well, if I may analyze your feelings," she ventured. "I think you're feeling like that since it reminds you, subconsciously, of when we were younger, before all of the mess that happened to us happened, you know? I mean, I left, so that's probably something that you wanted to forget. Then your transmutation with Al happened here. And you guys burned the house, which says symbolically to me that you wanted to forget your past." She paused, thinking over her next phrase. "You can't really forget your past since it's such a part of you. It shapes who you are, Ed." While she was talking, Isabel had been running strands of his hair through her fingers.

They were both silent for a few minutes. It seemed they had talked themselves out, or at least that subject, in those two monologues. But Isabel found something else to say, though.

"You don't have to come with me. I mean, if you really want to stay here," she murmured.

Ed looked up at her, shocked. But before he could respond, there was a commotion out in the hall. Ed tried to sit up, but since Isabel had some of his hair in her hands, his head was jerked back. He yelped and grabbed his head. Isabel immediately let go of his hair and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Ed!" she said quickly, trying not to laugh.

He grabbed the offended part of his head and walked to the hallway. He saw Winry walking into the study. What had she heard? When he looked down in thought, he saw three books on the floor. He picked them up and brought them over to Isabel.

"What was it?" she asked, taking the books from him and setting them near her clothes.

Ed dropped into the bed again and lay out lengthwise. He draped his left arm over his eyes to shut out the world. "Winry," he mumbled. "I think she heard the conversation."

"What's so bad about that?" Isabel asked, mildly confused.

He lifted his metal hand in the air briefly and lowered it over his chest. "Just…I don't know. I don't want her to get any weird ideas about why I want to stay here," he said, sounding if a little pitiful.

Intrigued, Isabel lay back down next to him. "Well, why do you think you feel like you want to stay here?" she asked. "I told you what I thought; what about you?"

He halfway shrugged. "I don't know. It's just this strange feeling. It's kind of confusing. I want to stay here, but I know there's so much that I need to do in Central."

Willing to take a chance, Isabel looked at Ed seriously. "Do you want to stay…because of a certain person?" she asked quietly.

Ed lifted up his arm and looked at her for a moment, just as gravely as she was looking at him, before he reacted. He waved his hands in the air and shook his head. "Of course not! It's probably just like you said; it reminds me of the good times in my past. That's all," he argued.

Isabel smiled to herself and lay back down. A moment later, she rested the side of her head on Ed's shoulder. "Sure," she cajoled.

"Really!" he claimed loudly.

"I believe you," Isabel said sarcastically. "As much as I believe that you'll ever pick flowers for Winry willingly."

There was silence. "I only did that when I was five," he confessed huffily.

Isabel laughed at him. "You are such a horrible liar, Edward Elric," she told him and closed her eyes. "And I thought you said you were tired, yet here you are, arguing with me like you do with Winry." She snuggled her cheek closer to his shoulder and stifled a yawn of her own.

"I _am_ tired," he said. "Tired of waiting around for nothing to happen. That's why I'm packed already to go to East City."

Isabel was quiet now. Her brother was so strange. One second, he could be saying he couldn't make up his mind, and the next he would be off on some plan that was far ahead of everyone else's decisions. At least, that's how he seemed to be now and in the stories she'd heard of their adventures. Of course, it had only been him and Al. Now it was three of them…but for how long?

She pushed that idea away and yawned. That wasn't an entertaining thought, so she would save it for a rainy day.

"Are you going to sleep?" Ed asked. He sounded like he was looking down and over at her.

Isabel opened one eye. "Maybe. Your shoulder is comfortable," she told him.

She heard Ed mumble something incoherently and make a slightly frustrated noise. "Well, I can't sleep in here. This is Winry's room," he said.

"So? I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She grabbed his arm as if to keep him there.

"You are a weird sister," he told her.

"You're a weird little brother," she replied.

"Don't call me little!"

"Well you are my younger brother. Now be quiet so I can go to sleep. We'll leave in the morning," she said and let out a soft breath.


	10. Chapter 9: Bad Dreams

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Deja vu.**

A/N: Last one!

Chapter 9: Bad Dreams

It was some time later, at least twenty minutes, when Ed was trying to free his arm out of Isabel's grasp. She had been asleep for about fifteen minutes, and he'd been failing to liberate his arm for at least the past ten of those minutes. Every time it seemed he would be able to get his arm out of her grasp, she would shift and thus be holding his arm a little tighter than before. He was just about to give up and go to sleep on her bed when Winry walked back into the room, looking a little down. She'd taken two steps into the room before she brought her hand to her throat and gasped.

"Ed, what are you still doing in here?" she asked, breathless. "I thought you were asleep already."

He shook his head. "No. Isabel fell asleep on my arm…I can't get loose," he told Winry.

The younger girl was quiet for a minute before walking over to the bed. "Well, you can't sleep in here, so I'll help you get her off your arm," she said quietly.

It took a few minutes, but Winry was able to hold onto Isabel while Ed managed to slip his arm out of her grasp. When Ed was finally standing up and trying to shake the feeling back into his left arm, he couldn't help but feel a little unwanted. He stole a quick, subtle glance at Winry. She was taking her hair down at that moment. He looked away with a sigh and started towards the door. He would just leave now, and leave in the morning before she woke up.

"Ed?" he heard Winry say, as he was about to walk through the doorway.

He sighed before turning around slowly. Quickly resuming his usual cockiness, he leaned against the doorjamb. "Yeah?" he asked, seemingly untroubled. But Winry seemed to be feeling otherwise. Her face was downcast and there was certain sadness in her eyes.

"What you said earlier," she began quietly, "about wanting to stay in Rizenbul." Oh, that. "What did you mean?"

Ed scratched his head, as if trying to remember. But he remembered the conversation very well. "What? Oh, yeah." He smirked to himself. "I was just thinking out loud, Winry. Don't worry," he told her and grinned arrogantly.

"Edward," she whispered, sounding dismayed.

Had he said something wrong? "Yes?" He tried his best to sound impatient, but a part of him knew that he had just screwed something up.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep. I guess you're leaving first thing in the morning, so you'll need your rest," Winry said. She looked away towards her bed and just stood there. Ed couldn't help but notice that her voice had been a little shaky when she'd spoken. She wasn't…crying, was she? She couldn't be.

"Winry." He walked further into the room and stopped about two feet behind her. "Listen, I know it must be frustrating that Al and I don't come home that often. It's usually for auto-mail repairs, so we're only here about two, three days, tops." He took a deep breath. Where was he going with this? Since he was letting his mind let loose the words there, he hoped he wouldn't say something stupid. "It make seem like I can't wait to leave, but that's not it, really. I like it here."

"Edward…just…"

He took a deep breath. "Listen. I'm probably never gonna be like this again for a long time, so let me say what I want to. I really like it in Rizenbul. It's just that it's hard to be here because of all the things that have happened here. There are so many painful memories I can't get over yet." This was getting ridiculous. Did he really feel that way? "But there's just so much that I have to do, so I can't stay here, Winry."

They were silent for a while. Ed felt like he'd royally embarrassed himself and said a lot of stuff that didn't sound like him. Since when did he say how he was feeling without anyone forcing him to say it? It felt weird to have said all that. Would he regret it later? Or would he feel relieved?

"If you could stay…would you?" Winry's voice was so frail in the quiet room. Her words were so muted it was hard for him to hear her.

But he let out a long sigh. "I-I…I don't know, Winry," he mumbled. "I guess we'll only know if I ever find the Philosopher's Stone."

After that, neither felt like they could say anything. So Ed left. He walked down the hall and into his and Al's room. Al was sitting near the window again, lost in his thoughts. Ed didn't bother to say anything. He took off his red jacket and tossed it over a chair.

He was beginning to feel stupid. Why had he told Winry all of that? Did she have to know his real feelings? He had problems admitting them to himself! How come it had been so easy to tell her? True, he'd just let his mind do the talking, but he'd had some restraint on his words. He hadn't told her everything that went on in his head concerning that subject. There were other reasons why he would want to stay in Rizenbul. And there were other reasons why he couldn't stay in Rizenbul. Bad memories were only the beginning. Even if Ed ever found the Stone and regained his and Al's regular bodies, what's to say something wouldn't come after them? If they were in Rizenbul again, then all the people there could get into trouble; guilty by association, they called it. Whoever had been a friend of Ed's was an enemy of whoever wanted the Stone.

A little calmer now, Ed unzipped his jacket and set it over his red jacket, covering up the array on the back. He ran his hands through his hair a couple times, finding that to be soothing to himself.

He kicked off his boots and lay down on his bed. He would sleep well tonight, knowing there was another adventure awaiting him the next morning.

"Brother," Al said from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, Al?" Ed mumbled after stifling a yawn.

There was silence, like Al was contemplating something. But finally, the armor said, "Good night, Brother." It seemed that Al had disregarded whatever he'd been going to say or ask.

Ed smiled to himself. "Good night, Al."

--------------------

"What!"

Isabel had to suppress the urge to laugh. Ed could see that much out of the corner of his eye. He was not at all pleased with what he had just heard. Actually, he wasn't sure he'd really understood what he'd heard, thus the reason for his not-so-unusual outbreak. It only made him even more frustrated to see his sister _and_ Colonel Mustang taking pleasure in his aggravation. Why did everyone find it so funny when he didn't fully comprehend something? What was worse, _Al_ was holding back laughter, even. This was no laughing matter! How could any of them find humor in this?

"I said, I only needed Isabel here to give her the orders, and then she could go to Central, since the libraries probably hold some significant information for her," Mustang repeated.

"You mean…." Ed broke off and clenched his hands at his sides. Then he turned his fury on Isabel. "If _you_ had only asked the colonel what your orders were, we could have saved a train ride! We could have been in Central already! But _no_, you had to be consistent and not ask about orders!" Ed felt like jumping up and down in his anger, but concealed the urge to do so. He knew it would make the other three in the room surely laugh at him. That wasn't something he wanted to happen. He was bothered enough.

Isabel shrugged. "It's in my nature, Ed, not to question authority unless it goes against my morals," she told him.

"Morals," he mumbled. "Feh."

She even had the audacity to chuckle at him. "Just think of it as exercising your patience with Colonel Mustang, Ed. I know you two don't get along very well," she said cajolingly.

He was positively seething now. Why couldn't anyone see that he was in a hurry now? There was information regarding the Philosopher's Stone, and it was only a train ride away. A long ride that would have been shorter had his sister not been so obstinate. But now, they would have to spend more of _his_ money and _his_ valuable time to go all the way to Central.

Ed couldn't say anything more. He turned on his heels and left the room with a rigid step. He could hear Isabel and Al following him, so he broke into a run down the hallway. He didn't know where he was going until he found himself at the exit of East City Headquarters. When did he get there? He didn't remember going down any stairs, or hardly anything after turning the corner past the dorms. It had all become one big blur until he'd found himself here.

Nothing else to do but go through the doors. So he put his hands – one flesh, one metal – on the doors and pushed through them. He walked out into the slowly receding daylight of Eastern City. There were long shadows in front of him. Twilight was overtaking the sky before him, while the sunlight was still behind him. He had never considered until now that it was quite a strange phenomenon that happened nightly.

Ed walked further into the street, not knowing where he would go. He didn't know too many people in East City; he and Al were never in one place long enough to make lasting friends. So, there was nothing else for Ed to do but wander through the streets, hoping for a place to eat, or at least to sit down. After about ten minutes of walking in what felt like circles, Ed just sat down in an alleyway, overcome with thoughts.

What would he and his siblings do once they were in Central? He knew what he had to do. He was going straight to First Branch Library and finding that report. Then he and Al would study that until they had found the information they needed. But what about Isabel? What would she do about her mission? The Fuhrer wanted a complete recount of her almost six years working for the military. Sure, it wasn't hard for Ed to remember stuff about his and Al's journey, but that was only three years. Even then, he had a little bit of a tough time remembering when they'd first started out.

And that deadline? Two months to put it all together, two months to condense six years of memories into two hundred pages. That was way too much pressure on her, Ed felt. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even convince her to ask for more time. He knew she wouldn't, even under some form of torture. That girl was so strict on herself that she would have done it – without complaints – in one month. Well, she was either strict or crazy, and the latter didn't seem to be far from the truth. For her not wanting to be a dog of the military, she sure was devoted to them.

"Ed?"

He looked up to see who had spoken to him, but couldn't see because the sun was directly behind that person. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes, but another hand took his and yanked him to his feet.

"Why did you run off like that?" It was Isabel. She was giving him a disappointed look.

After having all of those thoughts surface and come to light, he was fed up. He jumped straight to the point. "This whole trip to Eastern Head quarters was a waste of time, Isabel. Why couldn't you have just asked what the orders were? We can't simply go places. It costs money and I can't spend it all on pointless escapades." Ed didn't really want to tell her the reason that he had left; instead he pointed another question at her.

She lifted an eyebrow at him reprovingly. "I thought I told you; it's just not in me to question higher authority. I didn't know it was going to be like this." With a little sigh, she continued after a brief pause. "Now, I can agree that it was a bit of a waste, but it gives us some time to check for more information, especially for that mission of yours you're obsessing about."

"Isabel." Ed stood. "Why are you willing to do these things for the military when you are simply a civilian? How can you possibly write out a full report on the past six years in two months? I don't understand why you chose to do this, to waste your life away so pointlessly for these military dogs."

"Why do you?" she returned, feeling insulted. "Just because you have a State Alchemist's Watch makes you special? Doing these civilian jobs was a way to keep myself alive. It was either this, or some job on the street." Isabel folded her arms over her chest defensively. "And Mustang told me after you left that I wouldn't be obligated anymore to help the military."

"No, it's just that I—" Ed looked steadily at his metal hand, at the automail that Winry had created for him. "I want to get Al his body back. The best way to do that was to join the military so that I could have access to any materials and resources that I need."

Isabel sniffed a little. "Well, that's your reason. I have—had—mine," she corrected herself.

"Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me and Al alone like that?" Ed glared at her.

Wincing from the suddenness of the question, she turned and looked down the street and remained silent. After about a minute, she asked, "Does it matter? It's the past. Why let it keep you from moving forward?" She shifted so Ed couldn't see her face and swiped under her eyes. It was such a painful thought…she didn't want to think about that again.

Ed seemed a little taken aback. Hadn't he used those same words, or ones at least quite similar before? Had she heard them previously, or did those words seem to run in his family's mind? He shook his head. This was too much right now. "Forget it," he mumbled. "Let's go back. We'll leave for Central in the morning."

With that, he started back towards Headquarters. A couple steps away, he heard Isabel sniffling again behind him. Ed turned and folded his arms over his chest. "What? Aren't you coming?" he asked, pretending he couldn't tell she was crying. "They'll wonder where we are if we don't get back soon."

Isabel looked up at him and nodded. "All right," she said quietly and followed.

He sighed a little to himself, keeping the lead on their walk. This was going to be a long two months.

--------------------

_As Ed stepped into the cooler room, he immediately noticed the sudden temperature drop. There was fog swirling around the air in here, and his breath pooled in front of him. It had been quite warm, at least eighty degrees outside. And to go from that to what was probably thirty-three degrees was a drastic change. It made him shiver violently. But he pressed on anyway. He had to find Winry._

_He looked around, and all he saw at first were dead pigs, gutted and hanging from slats on the ceiling. Then he saw that form in the little corner of the room, hunched down to conserve some warmth for her. He rushed over to her._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Ed asked urgently. He knelt down beside her. "Were you kidnapped too?"_

_The woman nodded and pointed in some direction in front of her. "There's one more over there," she said, her voice shaking from the cold._

_Ed stood up and looked around. "Okay. Let's get that person and get out of here," he said and began turning around. "I'll accompany you, so rest assured…" Then his eyes widened in shock before the bat came down on his neck. There was a brief pain and the sound of the woman chuckling before unconsciousness took over._

_When he came to, it was to the awful grinding noise. Ed opened his eyes and faintly saw the woman sharpening something on a wheel. Instinct told him it was trouble, since his consciousness was still waking up. He struggled against the chains keeping him in the chair as panic took over. _

"_Good morning, little boy," the woman said when the wheel stopped. He gritted his teeth at the 'little.'_

"_You…!" Ed shouted. He broke off at a pain in his right shoulder unlike anything he'd felt before. He looked to see what it was and realized his automail wasn't there! Where was it?_

"_I heard that you can transmute objects without a transmutation circle," the woman said. But there was something terribly, terribly wrong. Her voice had changed! It was much deeper, like a man's voice. She picked up his automail and dangled it. "So I took some precautions." What was going on? The woman started laughing and reached up to her hair and…pulled it off? Ed winced visibly to see that the woman was, indeed, a man! "Let me introduce myself," he said. "I am this store's owner, Barry."_

_Still in shock from missing his arm, the cold, what was happening, and the man standing before him, Ed managed to stammer, "A man?" before Barry continued his monologue._

"_I'll show you something as a reward for coming this far." He pushed the dead pig nearest to him with a good amount of force and it down the slat. Ed could hear muffle noises from further down before Winry came into view. Barry grabbed her shoulder to keep her from going any closer to Ed. She tried to say his name through the gag over her mouth, but it was just a squeak._

"_Winry!" Why was she here? What interest did Barry have for her?_

_Barry bent down close to Winry and kept his eyes on Ed. "I'm going to break her apart artistically now." Winry whimpered and tried to shirk away. "So watch carefully…Mr. State Alchemist." A deranged smirk came over the man's face._

"_Stop!" Ed shouted. He felt so helpless, stuck in that chair. He was unable to do anything to help Winry. "Why are you going to do that?"_

"_Why?" The crazed man looked a little shocked, as if a new thought had been thrust upon him. Had he never considered the why of what he did? He rubbed his chin. "I don't know… Maybe because it's fun?" He looked at Winry, who had been struggling with the chains on her wrists. She immediately stopped and returned Barry's stare, terror in her eyes. Barry carried on._

"_I killed my wife first." He started walked towards Ed. "We had a stupid fight. And I did it just as a whim." He brandished the razor sharp knife easily. "But since I was able to slice her so beautifully, I started to want to be able to slice things more beautifully."_

_Ed suddenly remembered he had Winry's screw. He reached in his back pocket and started scratching on the chains._

"_And I wanted more people to look at my work," Barry said nostalgically._

"_A person can't kill another person for such a dumb reason!" Ed protested._

_Barry turned around, the wild look in his wide eyes again. "They can." He began advancing on Ed again. Fear was struck into the boy, simply from the expression on the man's face. "A person can kill another person for any reason."_

_As if it would save him from Barry's knife, Ed turned his face away and shouted, "Stay away!" He was so scared. Was he going to die here? What would happen to Winry? Ed couldn't die like this; he had so much to do. He had to return Al to his original body! He had a promise to keep, a promise he'd made in blood! And yet, here he was, facing death at any given moment. It frightened him beyond thinking straight._

_But Barry stopped just before him. Ed looked up and first saw the knife. "If they go to war, people can kill other people even more easily." He looked up more and dared to raise his eyes to meet his probable executioner. "Why do you think that is?"_

_Ed's voice shook when he answered. "I-I don't know…"_

_Without warning, Barry's hand moved so quickly that the blade was thrust straight through his shoulder. It was so sudden that the pain was nonexistent for a moment. Then it came all at once. He let out a yell of agony as the blood squirted to the ground. It was blinding. His other shoulder was forgotten momentarily. Ed clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, willing himself to forget what was happening._

"_People want to kill people." Barry's voice was only a distant echo in Ed's pain filled mind. But he forced himself to open his eyes and face the man before him. There was a smug look on his face. "On a battlefield, I've seen a State Alchemist like yourself kill people very easily. Just like this… 'splat.'"_

"_No…" Memories assaulted Ed's brain. He saw his mother on the floor, the vegetables all around her from when she'd fallen. Then he and Al were sitting at her deathbed, holding her hand. He saw the life slowly draining from her eyes. He could feel her hand loosen on his again. Then it was their failed transmutation. The pain was there again, in his leg. The smoke was clearing. He saw the face of what was supposed to have been their mother, gasping for a breath it would never have. The form of Nina and Alexander's chimera appeared before his eyes. The chimera and Ed were nose to nose in that dank hole of a laboratory. Then, one of the cruelest images was the stain on the alleyway wall of what had been that chimera. "No!" His head hurt so bad now from the memories being thrown at him._

_Quickly, he finished scratching the transmutation circle on the chains and rubbed his finger over it. The blue alchemical light flashed and the chains fell off. Barry jumped back in shock. As soon at the metal hit the floor, it turned into a pole._

"_Why you!" Barry yelled and brandished the knife high in the air._

_Panic swept over Ed's mind again. Thoughts cleared his head. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't even know what he was doing when his body made him jumped out of the chair just before it splintered into hundreds of pieces. The ground was cold beneath Edward's flesh as he realized what he'd done. But it was soon blinded out again as the pain started in his left shoulder again. He ignored it as he pushed himself up on his hand to catch sight of the pole. Quickly, he tapped it with his toe so it bounced into the air over his foot. Then, he kicked it up towards his hand. But it was too late. He looked at Barry with fear, still, as the knife was coming down._

_  
Was this the end?_


	11. Chapter 10: Scars

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, leave me alone. **

**Author's Note: Gomenasai! I'm so sorry this took so long to update! And if you notice, I shortened the chapter. I'm gonna try to revamp this entire thing (without actually deleting it) and shortening all of the chapters, thus creating _more_ chapters. So, if you guys get a zillion and one updates for this story, just ignore them. I'm gonna split them in half and then try to make the futures chapters at least 5 pages. This one is seven. Okay. Enjoy! And the plot thickens... **

**Chapter 10: Scars**

Isabel was sitting at a table in the cafeteria downstairs from the dorm area. She hadn't been able to sleep. Memories from her past had surface again. She kept remembering the day she'd left Rizenbul nine, almost ten years previous. She could literally see the sunrise through her mother's window as she walked into the room. She remembered her mother's expression when she'd been sleeping. She could remember exactly how the room had been arranged. She could remember the pain she'd felt as she had kissed her mother goodbye before leaving. Even the second thoughts that had plagued her were feeling familiar. She could remember going into her brothers' room and telling them a quiet goodbye.

But the biggest question that seemed to beat at her was why she had left. She knew why she had left. It had been very clear. It had just been this thing she had to do. She hadn't been able to do it in Rizenbul; the small town hadn't had the technology available for it. Leaving Rizenbul had been hard, but it had been the right thing to do so long ago. Working for the military had seemed to be the right thing, but she had been questioning it lately. Returning to Rizenbul had definitely been the right choice, though.

Things probably would have been different in any possible way, even if she hadn't been there. The assassin still could have tried to kill Edward, or it may have only been some occurrence triggered by her presence. Isabel could have ended up in a hospital that day, regardless of her location. Someone could have tried to assassinate Ed, wherever he had been and someone would have tried to save him. There were thousands of possibilities, but she would never know them. She didn't want to, either.

The chains of events in her life were not always good, and they were not always bad, but there was nothing she would give to change them. Her past had shaped who she was now for the better. Her hardships had helped her become stronger and taught her to not let her guard down during the smooth spots in life. Every day had brought her closer to knowing that one thing that drove her, that urged her to keep going.

But if she were ever going to have enough energy to fulfill the goal she so wanted, that kept her living, she would have to get some sleep eventually. It was probably around two in the morning, and they were leaving around seven for their train to Central. She could sleep on the train, but she would want to talk to Ed about each other's priorities.

So Isabel stood from the table and looked around. There were night guards, about to go on patrol or those who had just been relieved from it, scattered throughout the room. The majority of them had coffee and a book or newspaper to read. Some just had coffee. They all had a long night in front of them, though, and Isabel didn't envy them.

She left the cafeteria quietly and headed up towards the dormitories. When she came to the hallway where it split for the elevators or stairwells, Isabel stopped. She was halfway considering which way to go and halfway considering if she should go at all. She wasn't really tired, and could probably go to an all night library for a few hours before really being ready to sleep.

Isabel shook her head. If she did that, she would probably fall asleep, face down, on a book and not wake up until after their train had left. So she turned down the hallway towards the stairs. She needed the exercise. Her lack of training and all of the good country food Auntie Pinako had been cooking for her was adding up into a few extra pounds. When she was in the stairwell, she looked up through the center. It was a long way up, or a long way down, depending on where you were. Luckily, Isabel wasn't afraid of heights. So she started to climb the stairs slowly, questioning each step higher. She really didn't want to go upstairs to sleep. She actually had too much energy to sleep now. But there was a lot she had to do tomorrow. She had might as well try to sleep.

About two flights of stairs up, Isabel stopped and really considered going back downstairs to the exit to go to the library.

"This is ridiculous!" she said to herself and ran up the stairs. She stopped two more flights up and exited the stairwell. "You're arguing with yourself whether you want to sleep or not." She walked down the dormitory hallway until she was about four doors down from hers, Al's, and Ed's room. She stopped because she heard something out of place for the hallway so late at night. It had been a whimper of some sorts, and it threw her off guard. Disregarding it as something brought on by her frustration, she continued towards the room. But the closer she was to her door, the more she heard the whimper.

Isabel quickened her pace, telling herself it was just further down. But when she was outside of her door, she heard the sound coming from inside. She quickly opened the door to find two beds empty—hers and Al's—and Al over at Ed's bed. Isabel stepped further into the room and saw Ed tossing and turning in his sleep and Al trying to wake him.

"What's wrong?" she asked Al and walked over to him.

Al looked at her, startled, "Brother is having a bad dream."

Isabel pondered this for a moment before turning her attention to Ed. He seemed to be having a very bad dream from the way his subconscious was reacting. She worried for him and tried to wake him.

"Ed," she said softly and touched his shoulder. He shirked away. "Edward, wake up."

------------------

_There was a sudden clang. A jolt rang through Ed's body. His eyes were squeezed shut, so it was impossible for him to tell what had happened._

"_Why you!" It was Barry's voice, sounding angrily puzzled._

_Ed opened his eyes and realized he'd blocked the knife with his automail leg. He looked up further and saw that Barry was swinging the knife down again. Ed used the momentum as the blade came down on his foot to push him sideways. He twisted his leg so his foot hit the ground and propelled himself up. Once he was stable on his feet, he ran the opposite direction from Barry. Winry screamed again from her confines._

_Ed couldn't focus on her know. He kept running away from the crazed man until he bumped into one of the dead hanging pigs. Barry was hot on his heels and beginning to swing the sharpened blade towards Ed. The young alchemist forced himself to move again. No sooner than he'd taken two steps did he hear the knife slicing through the meat._

_Suddenly, the air was rushing towards Ed much faster and colder than when he'd been running. Then the cold floor was beneath his chin. He let out a pained growl as he skidded and turned onto his back. He moved himself backwards with his feet and hand, the metal pole staying with him. Barry was right in front of him, making sick gurgling noises and breathing heavily in the excitement._

_Ed didn't think. He let out a cry and swung the pole for all he was worth. It moved freely for a few moments, then it caught on something. He opened his eyes and saw Barry stepping away from him, gaze transfixed on the blood pouring from his hand._

_The young boy jumped up and ran away again. He didn't stop until he hit the corpse of a gutted pig. Coming back to reality and remembering Winry, he looked over at where the girl was still chained by her wrists. He ran over to her and tried to unhook her bonds. He fumbled a few times and cursed under his breath. He didn't notice Winry looking towards Barry and willing him to unhook her chains._

_Barry's maniacal laughter could be heard echoing through the meat locker. Then his footsteps replaced his laughing as he reached Ed and Winry. The crazed man swung the knife again, but Ed jumped back away. There was a clatter behind him as Ed bumped into the table. He turned to see what had fallen off the table and saw his automail arm fall on the ground. He started running again, away from the danger and towards his hope. Ed bent to grab his arm and continued running back into the maze of meat. A few yards into the hanging pigs, Barry started laughing again at the chase Ed was putting up. He turned to see how close Barry was to him. The man wasn't in sight yet._

_As Ed was whipping his head back to face forward, he tripped over a sliced piece of pig. Before he knew it, the abundance of hope was sliced down to mere slivers from his ill-omened fall. But he quickly stood up, his automail arm still in his other hand. Knowing what he had to do, and knowing what pain it would be, he inserted his arm back into the dock. There was a metallic clang that hummed around him as the automail attached itself to the dock. Accompanying it was Ed's cry of pain. Faintly, he heard Winry's worried whimpers behind him._

_While he was still cringing from that overwhelming ache in his shoulder, Ed was oblivious of the threatening presence around him until the mass of meat beside him was shoved out of the way. He looked up and saw Barry, brandishing the knife to his side. Then he brought his arm in, across his chest, making that disturbed breathing noise still._

_Ed didn't know what he was doing. He just clapped his hands together and dragged his real hand across the plate on his automail. The blue alchemic light flashed for a few seconds and there was a blade coming out of his automail. Barry's laughter alerted Ed that the man was about to start slashing, so he lifted his arm in front of his face, just as the blade came down. And down it came again, and again, and again. The force made his automail move closer to his face, but Ed pushed it back. Suddenly, there was a pain in his flesh arm. Then he felt blood trickling down from the throb. The two happenings altered, the pressure on his automail and then the stabbing pain in his arm. It seemed to go on forever. Would it ever stop?_

_Then, there was a sudden change. Barry made a distressed noise and began falling forward onto Ed. The boy looked up first and saw that the man still had the blade in the air. The alchemist quickly knocked it away. There was an expression of dismay on Barry's face, like his brand new toy had been taken away from him before he'd been able to play with it._

_Ed ignored it. He wasn't thinking anymore. He was acting on instinct. The young boy drew his arm back and let out a yell. As he was about to thrust the blade forward, he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't!" a deathly familiar voice shouted._

_Ed's eyes widened as he recognized Al. But he couldn't stop himself as he swung the blade around to release the fear and rage kept inside of him. He screamed in his emotion as metal came in contact with metal. There was a slicing noise and then a hollow clang that followed. What had he done?_

_Al touched the afflicted spot on his armor. "I won't die just from that," he said softly._

_The older boy looked at his brother in shock. Had he been about to kill that man? Thanks to Al that he hadn't done it. He was barely aware of the military cop that rushed in. He only knew what was happening between him and his brother. "A-Al." Tears streamed down his face as he breathed his brother's name._

_  
-----------------------_

Ed's eyes opened and immediately fixed on Isabel. She recoiled slightly from the suddenness of his gaze, but quickly took his hand again. "Edward," she said quietly.

He merely looked at her, unable to register why she was standing right there looking so concerned for him. Had he been talking in his sleep again and saying how he really felt about things? God, he hoped not. Then she and Al would have found out a lot of weird things. But since he had no idea whether he should be embarrassed or not Ed sat up and took his hand away from Isabel. "What?" he snapped, pretending to be angry that they'd woken him. Actually, he was curious. It was probably about three in the morning. They should all be asleep so they could catch the earliest train.

"Y-You don't remember?" Isabel stammered, seemingly shocked.

Oh, God, he had been talking in his sleep! Maybe if he apologized now, Isabel wouldn't kill him. "Look, whatever I said, I was asleep! I didn't—"

"God, Edward, you're so stupid!" she practically yelled at him. "You were thrashing in your sleep, like you were having a nightmare of someone trying to kill you! You had me and Al worried to pieces! What were you dreaming?"

Ed let out a relieved breath. His secrets were safe. "Good question," he replied curtly. "What was I dreaming?" He leaned back and thought back into his sleep. He honestly didn't remember anything. The last thing he could recall was not being fully conscious as Isabel left the room about two hours after he'd gone to sleep. Before that had been him turning on his side, his back facing the wall, and telling Al good night before falling asleep. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. "I don't know," he yawned. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"No. What were you thinking about before you went to sleep?" Isabel asked. Why did she want a part in his nightmares? It didn't bother him one bit. But now that she had mentioned the probability of him having a nightmare, it was going to drive him insane until he remembered. But he would do that without them.

He sighed and turned on his side once more, his back facing his siblings. "It doesn't matter," he growled and covered his head with the blankets. There was silence, but he could tell that Isabel was glaring at him. He could feel her stare boring holes in the back of his head. So he gave in without a fight. It was better than waking up all of East City with an argument and giving Colonel Mustang something else to pick on him about. "Old case files," he mumbled.

"What?" He imagined Isabel leaning forward.

Ed pulled the lifted the blanket off his head momentarily. "I was thinking about old case files!" he said, louder than the first time.

Isabel sighed loudly. "Which ones?"

"Now that doesn't matter. Go to sleep, I—" Ed had to stop, because he had a sudden literal painful memory. He sat up and grabbed his left forearm, cringing.

"What is it?" Isabel and Al asked in unison. "Ed, what's wrong?" the eldest insisted to know.

"Nothing," he said truthfully. "Nothing's wrong. It just hurts." Finally, Ed looked down at his arm. He only saw the scars from the Barry the Chopper incident. He could remember precisely how he'd gotten the scars, exactly how scared he'd felt, and the exact look of fear in Winry's eyes. He remembered the crazed gleam on Barry's face and the way his insane laugh sounded. Ed could remember the feeling as the butcher knife had been thrust into his shoulder.

"Barry the Chopper," he said, pushing the pain away. It wouldn't do any good to let it bother him.

"What?" Isabel looked thoroughly confused.

But Al knew what his brother was talking about. "Three years ago, in Central, Brother and I were involved in the Barry the Chopper case. Brother helped bring him to justice, but—"

"Quiet, Al," Ed interrupted. "She's probably read all about that case on that sheet of paper she keeps in her left jacket pocket. You don't need to tell her."

Isabel fumed. "You've been going in my stuff? How low is that?" she seethed. "And don't you say that just to start an argument. If that's what you want, you're not getting one." Isabel paused and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I read about that case on that sheet of paper I keep. I know the person who helped investigate it, distantly of course. You're lucky to be friends with the man since he's so busy all the time."

"Who?" Al asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," Isabel answered. "But anyway. We can discuss this on the train. I'm going to bed. You guys should, too." She looked at them both and tried to correct herself, but Al answered before she could.

"I don't sleep," he told her.

She hung her head. "I know. Sorry. Force of habit," she excused herself with as she climbed into bed. "Good night."

Ed grumbled to himself before pulling the covers over his head again.

----------------------

It was an understood silence. That's all that mattered. No one wanted to say anything, and no one wanted to hear the other's voices. They were all perfectly content to listen to the clacking of the train and the dull hum of other people talking. Occasionally, the sound of the train would change tempos after it entered and exited a tunnel. Sometimes the people would stop talking to each other and there would be a partial momentary silence.

But none of the Elrics felt the need to contribute to the noise that day.

--------------------

The second day of the train ride, things were a bit different. Ed and Al were playing cards enthusiastically. Isabel was sitting next to Al, closest to the window. She had a very good view of Al's cards if she shifted to see. But when they were in a tunnel or passing some trees, she could vaguely see Ed's cards. To tell the truth, his cards were nothing to brag about. He kept winning. Poor Al…he had full houses and straights out the yin yang, but he had no clue that Ed was cheating. All the suit of armor could assume was that his brother had a marvelous poker face.

After about four more rounds with them playing like that, Isabel came up with a plan. She shrugged her sweater off and looked at Ed. "I want to play," she said.

Both boys gave her a look. Ed had his mouth full with the train food when he said, "Fine. Don't whine when you lose."

She smirked as Al dealt her five cards. "I won't, don't worry," she told Ed.

For two rounds, she and Al lost to Ed. But in those two rounds, she'd been able to get a glimpse in his jacket sleeve. That was all she needed to know. During the third round, Isabel took to fanning herself with her cards, discretely so she wouldn't show them off. It was killing her to lose so much, but she would fix that soon. But she would probably lose more since Al was coming in second place with straight flushes.

"This is getting boring," Ed said after the fourth game.

"No, it's not. It's getting hot." She fanned herself one more time before looking at him intently. "Ed, take off your jackets, you're making it worse," she demanded.

He blinked at her. "No." Then he got nervous. "Just because you think it's hot doesn't mean I do," he argued.

"Brother, you're sweating," Al pointed out.

"Quiet, Al," Ed grumbled.

Isabel gave him a triumphant look. "Well? It isn't good to stay in the heat, little brother," she cajoled.

Ed reacted accordingly. He leaned over the table and shook his fist at her. "Don't call me lit—oops." All three siblings looked down at the high status cards that were lying in a pile on the table. Another one—the ace of spades—slipped out of Ed's sleeve for good measure.

Al gasped audibly. "Brother, you were cheating?" he asked accusingly.

The elder boy stammered for a moment before turning a bright shade of red. He seemed not to have a response for that. It wasn't like he could announce he'd been cheating like that.

"You're supposed to be a good influence on me!" Al reminded him.

"It's her fault," Ed finally countered, pointing at Isabel. "How did you know?"

She laughed. "You admitted it, so it doesn't matter how I found out," she told him. "And you should be a better influence on your younger brother, Edo-kun. We don't need two of you running around causing mayhem."

Edward sat back in his seat. "I'm done playing," he said huffily and looked out the window.

Isabel sighed and looked out the window, too. They would probably arrive at Central Station sometime late that night or at some ungodly hour of the early morning. Regardless, Isabel would petition and enforce that they find an inn since the headquarters building would probably be locked. It would likely be a hard battle, but she intended to win since she wasn't going to sleep in a train station, alchemy prodigy nearby or not. She trusted her brother, but not enough that he would wake up if the situation demanded it.

No, that was something that they would work on, hopefully before it was tested.

But at the moment, all that seemed would be tested was their ability to ignore each other.

-----------------------

Later that evening, when most of the people on the train were asleep, Ed was writing a letter. He'd written and rewritten the words numerous times, thinking each time that they could better. But it felt like every time he wrote the words, they only seemed worse. Thus why he had written the letter so many times. There were about six or seven pieces of paper balled up and crumpled on the table near the window, all rejected letters. He knew he should just stop trying to write the letters, but there was just something in him that wouldn't let go. There was this feeling inside him that wouldn't let him stop trying to write those words. It was silly for him to keep on writing if all he was going to was ball them up and forget about them.

It was hard, it was frustrating, but Edward finally wrote one last copy of the letter. He read it over a few times before deciding what to do. He placed his automail hand over it and was about to draw his fingers in to make a fist. But he stopped himself. He shook his head and removed his hand. The paper was a little distressed looking where his hand had been. There was a faint outline from the weight of the automail.

But it wasn't as heavy as it had been. He remembered her words to him on that day.

"_I made your automail eighty percent lighter than last time. We wouldn't want the weight to keep you from growing...since it's lighter, it's less durable, so don't get reckless with it._"

He shook his head and covered the paper with his hand again. Ed wasn't in a mood to reminisce. But he wasn't in a mood to sleep, either. He wasn't really in a mood for anything. He could say that would be considered restlessness. He was so anxious to get to Central to find that research paper. There was a faint, nagging thought in the back of his mind, though. He couldn't exactly identify it, but he knew that whenever he felt it, something was bound to turn out bad.

Yeah, he felt it a lot.

But this time, he felt it more so. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that something very wrong was going to happen. He wanted to believe that he would fine the key to the Philosopher's Stone, transmute it, and get Al his body back. That was all he wanted to do now. After that, he would plan things. But something in the back of his mind told him that things wouldn't be so easy. He wanted to ignore that voice, but he found it hard to. The more he thought about it, the more it clawed its way to the front of his mind, to his waking thoughts, and became more apparent. Unease took over, and Edward began to squirm in his seat.

Although the nagging thoughts weren't unusual, unease was for Ed. It wasn't something he was used to feeling. He was usually in charge and knew just what he was going to do, even it if meant breaking a couple rules. He broke rules anyway, whether it was necessary or not. It wasn't in Ed to do things accordingly _all_ the time.

With a deep sigh of resignation, Ed leaned his head on the train wall and shut his eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore. One moment, he was sure things would turn out okay. The next, he had no clue if the next five minutes wouldn't put him in a depression.

Isabel suddenly started coughing in her sleep, startling him to the point of almost falling off of the seat. He looked at her and though her eyes were still closed, she looked like she was about to wake up anyway. He could have ignored her and gone on with his thinking, maybe calling for a glass of water, if the coughing hadn't been so violent. He couldn't help but watch her in concern. Finally, she woke up and covered her mouth.

"You need some water?" Ed asked her. She nodded her head distinctly and continued coughing violently. He jumped up out of the seat, over Al, and out into the aisle. Then, a little more calmly, he went down the walkway to where there were bottles of water kept. He snatched one up and then hurried back over to Isabel. She had stopped coughing for the most part, but she still looked like she was having a hard time breathing. He handed her the bottle, but looked a little surprised to see a strange film covering her hands. "Isabel?"

She shook her head and reached for a rag to wipe it away. "Don't worry about it, Ed," she rasped and then opened the water bottle. When she was finished drinking, the bottle was halfway empty already. She took a deep breath and set the container on the table. She looked in pain almost.

"Does that usually happen?" he asked, pointing at her hands.

She looked out the window. "Sometimes," she replied dismissively. "Go to sleep, Edward. We'll be there in a couple hours."

He wanted to argue and felt that he needed to, but he highly doubted that she would answer any questions. She was almost as stubbon as he was! So he just figured he would catch her at a weak moment and interrogate her about it. There was something highly suspicious about her cough. He had noticed it in the past couple weeks, yes, and that she was increasingly having problems with her training. But, until now, he hadn't seen it this badly before. Maybe it was just a bad chest cold? That didn't sound right. Still, he couldn't do much now. She had dismissed the subject and that was that. They were so alike in temperaments that he knew she wouldn't say anything else.

So he dropped it. He leaned the side of his head against the train and let the constant noise lull him to sleep.

**-----------------**

Sorry for all of the "LadyRiona has updated story: blah blah"! I felt like I needed to shorten these chapters. And I actually sat down and did it in one day! -surprise- Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this!


	12. Chapter 11: First Branch

**Disclaimer: No, I _still_ don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, there would be _a lot _****more Ed/Win moments. :) Anyway.**

Author's Note: Ahem, yes it's been a long time since I've written in this story. But I received a touching review that kinda poked at my brain "Hey, you need to get to work on that story!" So, yes. I forced myself to continue. Yay. And this chapter is straight from the anime, episode 18 "Marcoh's Notes." It is very hard to script, so pardon me.I did my best! The next chapter will be scripted, mostly, as well. Once it gets to the Lab 5 Arc, however, it will stop being scripted and told mostly from Isabel's point of view as she works on her paper. Ahem. If you're still reading, wow. Thanks. :) Continue with the story, please.

* * *

Chapter 11: First Branchmore Ed/Win moments. :) Anyway.Author's Note: Ahem, yes it's been a long time since I've written in this story. But I received a touching review that kinda poked at my brain "Hey, you need to get to work on that story!" So, yes. I forced myself to continue. Yay. And this chapter is straight from the anime, episode 18 "Marcoh's Notes." It is very hard to script, so pardon me.I did my best! The next chapter will be scripted, mostly, as well. Once it gets to the Lab 5 Arc, however, it will stop being scripted and told mostly from Isabel's point of view as she works on her paper. Ahem. If you're still reading, wow. Thanks. :) Continue with the story, please.

Chapter 11: First Branch 

A few hours later, Isabel was shaken from her sleep. She blinked a few times as the sunlight shined in her eyes, blinding her. It was early in the morning, but she believed that was when the sun held the most power, because it wasn't quite as tired as it was later in the day.

She turned her gaze to see Alphonse. For some reason, Isabel had the impression that he would have been smiling at her at first. But then a "sad" feeling tainted the air. "Onee-san," he said in his hollow voice, "are you all right?"

Isabel furrowed her brow. "W-what do you mean?" she asked. Then she realized what he meant. She couldn't tell what had caused him to ask before she'd spoken, but her voice was horribly scratchy. Probably from all of that coughing she'd done the previous night.

"There's something on your chin," Al told her. He handed her a cloth napkin used for meals on the train.

She took it carefully and wiped at her chin. When she pulled the napkin away, she frowned. Mucus...she must have had another coughing fit in her sleep and not realized it. "Oh." What was she supposed to say to Al? He didn't sleep, so he must have seen her first outburst of coughs. And considering her physical endurance to run had been sorely lacking in the recent weeks, _everyone_ had probably noticed something was wrong.

So, not having anything to say about it, Isabel wiped the rest of the mucus from her mouth, a little embarrassed, then looked up at Al. "Where's Edward?" she asked quietly. Her voice still sounded horrible, like she had a frog in her throat speaking for her.

Alphonse lifted his hand and pointed to the door of their car. "Waiting for us with Major Armstrong," he answered. Isabel nodded.

"O-okay." She slid from her seat, then reached to the luggage compartment lining the top of the train. When she flipped it open, she saw it was empty. She furrowed her brow in puzzlement.

"Isabel," Edward called from the door, "I have your bag already." He held it up when she looked at him.

She swore quietly. She could carry her own bag! Just because she'd had a couhing fit or two didn't mean she was incapacitated. But as Isabel was about to protest, saying she would haul her own meager amounts of clothing to wherever Edward planned to go, he gave her a look that spoke he was going to hold her back, whether she wanted him to or not. Also, she saw another look, a slightly frustrated one. She imagined it was because of the rather large bodyguard they had, standing next to him.

If someone didn't know Major Armstrong, they would have thought he was a very menacing, dangerous man. Even Isabel thought that occasionally. She had been acquainted with him over her time serving, as a civilian, but had not been able to talk to him much. Though she'd seen a side different from the one she'd formed an opinion about, and realized he was actually very soft behind all of his gruffness.

As the four stepped off the train, Isabel sighed. She was back in Central, a place she'd spent too much of her still young life. She didn't really want to be there, but she had her orders. And, to be absolutely honest, she'd been waiting for those orders for so long. That report meant that she'd finally be free of the hold the military had on her. She knew that, what the Fuhrer wanted from her, the report, wasn't that he wanted to know what she'd done over the past six years of her life as much as it was a small autobiography to be able to let go. She wanted to let go of her past, so she could move on in peace. Isabel had been planning to do the like for some time; it was kind of strange that the Fuhrer had assigned her such a task to do so.

Edward's excited voice suddenly cut into her thoughts as he exclaimed, "All right, now let's head to First Branch!" He pumped his fist into the air and started to run off. Al followed him, telling him to wait up. That left Isabel hanging back with the major for a moment.

"You don't need to hurry like that; the library won't run away!" Major Armstrong said loudly after them. He looked to be about to walk off, but he turned his gaze onto Isabel. "Miss Elric." His gruff voice caused Isabel to look up at him, returning his look distractedly. "Are you all right?"

She flinched. Why were people concerned with her health _now_? Just because she'd had two coughing fits didn't mean that she was going to suddenly fall over and die, yet. At least, she hoped not. So, she nodded carefully, "Yes, I'm fine." Isabel gave him a wary smile and started off after her brothers.

When she caught up with them, she heard Edward saying, "We've finally gotten a hold of a reliable clue. I can't stay calm!"

Isabel snickered a little. "Obviously," she told him. He frowned at her for a moment, and looked about to reply when he turned his gaze in front of them.

There were two people in the standard blue military uniforms, saluting. Isabel cleared her throat. Edward looked horrified. Al stared on, but probably would have been a little confused.

"Major Armstong," the woman with dark, short hair began, "we've come to pick you up."

She didn't know why, but Isabel flinched when the major lifted his hand to his forehead in a salute, saying, "Good job." It frustrated her; she knew that Major Armstrong was dismissing himself, but she still reacted how she would have a few weeks ago: a little afraid of him.

The tall, single-curled man looked down at the Elrics. "I'll be heading to headquarters now," he said, his mustache twitching. "From here on, these two will escort you."

The three Elrics turned as one when the woman began speaking.

"I am Lieutenant Maria Ross," she announced. The man beside her with hair a little darker than Edward spoke after her, introducing himself as Sergeant Denny Bloch. As one, they both said, "We're honored to take his job, Full Metal Alchemist, sir," in a very professional tone.

Isabel looked between the two officers and her brothers, only to find that Edward was crouching on the ground with a gloom cloud over his head. What was wrong? As she continued to look between her brothers, she saw that the lieutenant and sergeant were looking at Alphonse. Isabel widened her eyes. Did they...? She looked at Al and felt what would have been discomfort. It was a little amazing how expressive his soul was in that armor.

Bloch spoke up after that first, saying, "You look just like your second name!" excitedly. "You have quite a presence."

"Oh..." Alphonse sounded nervous. "This happens all the time, but..." he trailed off, pointing at Edward. Ross and Bloch followed his hand to Edward, who interrupted his brother darkly.

"I'm already used to it." Isabel wanted to laugh almost, but at the same time felt badly for her brother.

Her gaze was torn from the small form on the ground to Bloch as he stuttered and looked between the brothers. "What?" he said in shock. "Then the small on here is..." Edward turned a frightening gaze on Bloch that made Isabel step back further than she was. "No, um..." Bloch stammered. "I wasn't expecting such a child!"

Isabel turned her gaze on Ross. There was something about the woman that intrigued the eldest Elric. She seemed to have an understanding about her that made Isabel respect the woman immediately. Now if Isabel wasn't so shy around new people still, she could actually say something.

Before she could manage to, though, Edward jumped up from his spot, saying crossly, "Forget it! Major, I don't need any bodyguards!"

It was a little frustrating for Isabel to stand where she was, not having been spoken to at all. But she really was just there because all three siblings had something to do in Central. She didn't need a bodyguard; no one was after her life. She was just going to do some research and write an extensive paper to submit to the Fuhrer. Besides, it was her usual role to just stand, silent, until someone spoke to her. Why it bothered her now, she couldn't say. She just knew that she stood, slightly annoyed and zoned out, until she heard Sergeant Bloch shouting after Edward about a car.

Isabel blinked back to reality. She was still standing beside Major Armstrong, but Edward had run off and the sergeant had gone after him. They were silent for a little while, and Lieutenant Ross was staring after the two. Then Alphonse spoke up.

"Sorry, he's like that all the time," the armor explained, sounding as though he would have been blushing in embarrassment. "Please don't take it personally." He nodded to the lieutenant and went after Edward and the sergeant.

Lieutenant Ross frowned a little, but looked up when the major spoke. "Although he acts like that, he has gone through many tough incidents in the past." Though Armstrong sounded composed as he spoke, both Ross and Isabel looked up at the large man and jumped back in shock. He was crying! And...were those...sparkles...around his head? "Please," Major Armstrong continued, finally showing his emotion in his voice, "try your best to bear with him."

Isabel heard the sigh coming from Ross as she calmed down, apparently used to the major. "Yes," she consented, "I will." Then the short haired woman looked at Isabel. "Miss Elric." The lieutenant gave her a half salute.

A smile touched the blond's face. She hadn't doubted she'd be spoken to, but it was nice for it to finally happen. "Lieutenant Ross," Isabel replied, returning the half salute.

"How have you been doing?" Ross actually seemed genuinely interested in her health; it was hard for Isabel to dredge up some of her frustration for her health being inquired upon as much as it was.

So, she held her smile. "I've been...okay," Isabel replied honestly. There were some factors of her health she didn't want to let on to anyone, but she had worked with Lieutenant Ross before and the woman knew a few of the alchemist's troubles. It made Isabel feel bad to even think of lying to whom she considered a friend.

Ross smiled, as well. "Well, I don't know how well your brother," she began, stumbling over the word 'brother' for a moment, as few people had really put together the connection between Isabel and the Fullmetal Alchemist, "will take this, but because of a fire yesterday, most of the First Branch was destroyed."

A few minutes later, the five people were standing in front of the burnt ruins of the library. The smell of burnt paper and smoke was still heavily in the air. Isabel stood a safe distance away from the building. And she stood a little ways away from her brothers. They were both standing in shock of what they were seeing, not ready to believe it yet. She didn't know if Edward would freak out in frustration, and she'd rather not be so close if he did.

"You've got to be kidding," she heard his faint voice, tainted with disbelief. Isabel could see the weight of his disappointment on his shoulders, visibly.

Lieutenant Ross spoke calmly from beside her. "From the testimonies of the witnesses," she began, "we believe the prime suspect is the wanted Scar."

Isabel saw Edward lower his head and then stoop down to pick up a book. He was acting as though he hadn't heard the lieutenant. But she knew he _had_, he just chose to ignore her. It was obvious, even without her having spoken to him, that he was very frustrated about the need of a bodyguard, once more. Just barely, she saw the book in her brother's hand fall to pieces, ashes staining his white glove as he lifted his hand in front of his face.

"Brother," Al's hollow voice echoed in his armor. With certain tones of voice the boy took on, whenever Al spoke it would sometimes give her a chill. She felt horribly, but she still wasn't used to the fact of having a brother who was alive only by some dried blood fixing his soul to metal.

Edward turned himself inward almost as he drew in his shoulders. It was as though he was trying to comfort himself. "Our clue burned away," he said sadly.

Isabel went to her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder. It hurt that he shirked away from her, but she could understand his frustration. "Let's go," she said. "We should see if they were able to save any books yet." Isabel didn't bother to hide her sadness for her brother. "If we're lucky, they have. Maybe one could be the book you're looking for."

Edward and Alphonse didn't move at first. But finally, Al spoke up. "She's right, Brother. Let's go. We shouldn't give up, just like that." The armor looked at Isabel. She had the faint sensation of him smiling at her in spirit.

So, she returned the smile to him. A little strange or not to have a brother like Al, she was glad she did. He was the polar opposite of Edward, gentle and soft spoken. Together, both boys made a great team, being able to see both sides of a problem. It was just whether Edward allowed Alphonse to speak his opinion that was the question.

Maybe half an hour later, give or take a few minutes, the three Elrics and two military personel were standing in an office. Edward was looking through the books almost frantically, trying to rub away the ash on the covers and read the titles before moving to the next book. Isabel was a little confused as to why his searching seemed to intent, but she knew better than to ask right now. If they were anything alike still, Edward did things in his life for reasons he would rather keep secret, or at least not as well-known as some other aspects of his life.

Isabel leaned against the wall and looked around, tired of watching Edward. Her eyes fell on Maria Ross. The woman was looking intently on her brother, out of almost some form of morbid curiosity. Isabel new Lieutenant Ross was very serious about her job in the military, and very rarely stepped out of line. When she did, she was prepared for any punishment that may come her way. The woman was irresponsible, sometimes, and responsible at the same time. Isabel really looked up to the woman.

"We found no books," a voice said, intruding Isabel's thoughts, "written by Tim Marco in the main library." The woman touched her right index finger to her right temple in mild confusion. "If it was moved from a branch, it should be in the records."

Edward snapped his head up, some form of hope in his eyes as he looked at the woman carrying a folder. "Is there...a possibility that someone borrowed it?" he asked slowly, his hope mixing with what Isabel could tell was his inner doubt trying to plague him.

"Yes," the woman said, "but the records of who borrowed what have been destroyed, so..." She trailed off sadly.

Edward held the book in his hands against his chest gently, frowning sadly. "I see." Isabel saw the weight falling on her brother's shoulders. The older sister in her longed to reach out to comfort him, but she remained standing near the wall.

Then Al spoke up, voicing the doubting question in everyone's minds. "Maybe it was just burned with all the others?" he suggested carefully.

She saw the young alchemy prodigy of her brother withdraw himself once more, seemingly clutching the book he was holding a little tighter. "If I could confirm if the book was really there or not..." Then Isabel saw Edward stand up a little straighter, like some idea had come to him. In a very commanding voice, and an intent look from what she could tell from his side profile, Edward asked, "Who else worked there?"

The woman next to Lieutenant Ross looked slightly taken aback from Ed's tone of voice, but closed the folder, looking at the man beside her. "He and I are the only workers in the First Branch."

All three Elric children were surprised, but Edward voiced his thoughts. "Only two?" Isabel was thinking the same thing. She'd been in the First Branch library, even though it was reserved for State Alchemists. She'd accompanied one in before. The building was _huge_! And only two people worked there? That was...impossible.

"Only State Alchemists were able to access the First Branch, so..." the woman trailed off, shrugging. That was true. There wasn't a lot of traffic with the alchemists. Sometimes they held meetings when researching a certain piece of information, but a lot of times the place was quiet. Or so Isabel guessed.

She looked at her brothers. Alphonse was standing quietly, not sure if he should, or could speak. Edward...well, Edward had his usual "lost in thoughts" expression on his face. What was the blond State Alchemist thinking of so suddenly that it had entranced him so? When his expression lightened some and he began speaking, Isabel nearly fell over from the unexpectedness.

"I think," Edward began quickly, "I remember seeing a girl with glasses there, though." He actually remembered a _girl_ that he hadn't known his entire life? Wow.

The librarian's expression was puzzled for all of two moments before it brightened in memory. "Oh, you mean Scieszka?" she asked. The woman's look darkened again. "She was fired a while ago."

Isabel almost laughed when her brother leaned forward in shock. "Fired?" he replied. From what Isabel could tell, his eyes were wide as he spoke.

The man across the table from everyone put his hands on the surface when he interjected to speak. "She was a little weird," he said. All eyes turned to him.

Everyone's gazes shifted to the woman librarian once more as she commented, "She's a bookworm."

"Worm?" Edward's mouth fell open at the mention of the term 'bookworm.'

Isabel shook her head and pushed off from the wall. She chuckled, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "She's just like you, little brother--"

"Don't call me little!" He frowned at her.

"She likes to read," Isabel finished.

Edward continued to frown over the "little" remark. Then he looked up. "Is there anyway I can contact her? I want to ask her some questions about the book."

* * *

**Okieday, I am gonna hopefully write a commentary for this on my LiveJournal, so be sure to check that soon. The link is in my profile. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
